High School Royalty
by Ikweetnietgoedwaarom
Summary: Beca Mitchell Bardens high school gothic queen meets the high school cheerleader princess. And from that moment her life completely changes
1. Chapter 1

_Absent-minded she walked to her car. Her shift at the diner she worked Friday evenings had just ended._

 _She was so deep in thought that she never saw him walk up to her. When she did, it was too late._

" _Hey sweetheart, where are you going?" creepy guy asked her._

 _Before she could answer, someone else did._

" _Would you please leave my girlfriend alone?" she heard an all to familiar voice say._

 _The guy looked in the direction the voice had come from. And when he saw the other girl, he didn't know how fast he had to run._

 _The redheaded girl laughed when she saw the guy running for his life._

 _The familiar voice had belonged to no one other than Beca Mitchell, Barden Highschools one and only Gothic Queen._

 _Her black leather dress and boots in combination with her black make up would scare everyone who didn't know her away. And of course the amazingly scary earspike._

 _But she didn't scare away Chloe Beale. The one and only Cheerleader Princess stopped and waited until Beca was next to her. They were classmates and Beca looked like that for as long as Chloe could remember._

" _Thank you" she said to the girl who saved her._

" _You're welcome princess" the brunette said with that half smirk of her._

" _So, what does Bardens princess alone here at this time at night?" Beca asked her curiously._

" _Uhm, just finished work. And I was on my way to my car" Chloe answered._

 _Without saying anything else the two of them continuing their walk. When they reached Chloe's car, the brunette turned around and started to walk away._

" _Where do you think you're going?" Chloe asked her._

" _Uhm, home" the brunette answered simply._

" _Absolutely not. What if someone is going after you?" Chloe said worried._

" _Are you being serious? Dude, no one dares to come near me" Beca said._

" _Well, at least let me take you home as a thank you for saving me" Chloe said with her puppy eyes._

" _Or maybe you can come to my place" she added._

" _Thanks, but I'm good dude. I am perfectly capable to go home all by myself" Beca said._

" _Ah, please come with me" the redhead pouted this time._

 _No one ever could resist the redheads puppy eyes and pouts. She knew that and she wasn't afraid to use it in her advantage._

" _Fine, I'll come with you" the brunette growled._

That was two weeks ago and Beca still asked herself why she gave in so easy to the redhead. Why she had let Chloe let so close to her. In fact, the past two weeks she had stayed the night at the redhead more than once.

Damn Chloe and her damned puppy eyes she thought again.

Half the school, no the whole school had noticed that the two of them associated with each other. A junior had even the audacity to asked if they were a thing now.

"We're high school royalty. Of course, we are a thing" Chloe had answered.

She had pushed Chloe into the nearest toilets after that statement.

"Uh Chloe, we are not a thing" she had said.

"Not yet. But soon we will" Chloe had said and winked at her, before leaving her speechless.

And of course Chloe's answer had started the rumours. And now it was getting out of hand.

Apparently the junior had taken Chloe's words seriously. A little to seriously. And soon a Facebook page was made dedicated to the school's queen and princess. Every damn student in the school uploaded pictures of every time the two were seen together. Or so she heard. Beca didn't do social media. Hell she didn't even had a smartphone.

She remembered having a conversation with her best friend Stacie about not having any social media accounts.

" _I'm not ready for such commitment, Stace" Beca had said._

" _Its bloody Facebook. You're acting like it is a matter of life or death. Buying a pet is a huge commitment. Not following someone on Facebook or just having an account" Stacie had said._

And that weren't the only things Chloe did. Beca was sure Chloe was put on this earth just to tease her.

Especially when other people were around. Just like that thing that happened in the locker room before they had their gym class.

They were changing into their gym clothes when she noticed it.

"Dude are you seriously wearing my underwear?" she asked.

"Yeah, you shouldn't have left it last time when you were staying over. And besides, you have sexy underwear" Chloe said like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Her face turned red after those words. She didn't know what to say, so she focused on getting dressed. That was a big mistake.

"So you can say something about me wearing your underwear, but isn't that my bra you're wearing right now?" the redhead asked her innocently.

Fuck! Chloe was right. Why of all days she had chosen today to wear the other girls underwear?

"No it isn't. Maybe it looks like one of you" she said with a red face.

She quickly finished dressing herself and walked away.

"By the way, it really turns me on seeing you in my underwear" the redhead called after her.

When she thought that her day couldn't get any worse, she was wrong.

She was at home when Stacie came to see her.

"Becs, I think there is something that you should see" the tall brunette said immediately after she had come in.

The tall brunette handed Beca her phone. To her surprise someone had recorded the conversation she had with Chloe in the locker room and decided to upload it to the Facebook page that was dedicated to them.

"Fuck! You've gotta be kidding me. I'm going to kill her" Beca yelled.

Before Stacie could do anything Beca was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe didn't know why she loved it so to tease Beca. She was fascinated by the brunette. She was mysterious and sexy at the same time.

The past two weeks were the best weeks of her life. Beca had stayed over three times. They had spent the nights talking about music and books.

Chloe was well aware of the rumours at school about them. She knew her comment about them being a thing now had everything to do with it. But she didn't care.

She never expected there would be a Facebook page dedicated to them, but somehow she was flattered by that. And she may have uploaded some pictures of them herself. But if anyone asked she would deny the whole thing. Nobody knew she had made a secret Facebook page specifically for that reason. She hadn't even told her best friend Aubrey that.

When Beca had found out about the page she was less than trilled about it. Actually the brunette had been pissed off about it. Chloe didn't understand why it was such a problem for Beca. The girl didn't even had Facebook.

She thought back about their conversation today in the locker room. She had wore Beca's underwear just to tease the girl. She never expected to see the brunette wearing her underwear. But it looked good on her and it had really turned her on. And that was exactly what she had said.

It had been innocent teasing. She didn't see one of the girls recording their conversation. And she never expected that it would end up on Facebook. But it did, and now she was in big trouble.

Apparently the brunette had found out about it. And now she stood here in Chloe's room screaming at her. Beca was angry and ready to kill her.

Maybe, this time she had gone a little to far.

This time her puppy eyes wouldn't help her to get out of this situation. She was convinced Beca wouldn't really kill or hurt her.

She needed to do something to distract the angry girl in front of her. An idea came to her mind.

She pushed the angry girl on her bed straddling her. Holding the brunettes arms so she couldn't hit her.

"Are you done yelling?" she asked.

Her face centimetres apart from Beca's face.

"Dude! What the fuck!" Beca said weakly.

She didn't know what came over her, but she leaned forward to the brunettes neck. Softly she started to kiss Beca's neck. In no time Beca stopped everything and started to moan. She couldn't help herself and left a mark in Beca's neck.

When Beca realised what happened she pushed Chloe off her.

"What the fuck are you doing!" she yelled.

"Beca I'm sorry. I don't know what made me do that" she said.

But the brunette already had left.

Fuck what had she done?

Confused about her own behaviour she sat on her bed. She needed to fix this. What she had done was not okay. Even with her lack of boundaries, she knew she had gone to far.

She grabbed her phone and texted her best friend.

 _Bree, can you please come over? I fucked up._

The reply came after a few minutes.

 _I'm on my way._

She tossed her phone and waited for her best friend to show up.

"Jesus, what the hell happened to you?" Bree asked her.

She explained to her best friend what had happened. What she had done.

"You didn't just screw things up. You royally fucked things up this time" the blonde responded after hearing the story.

"I know."

"What the fuck were you thinking? You practically harassed the girl Chlo" Aubrey said to her.

"I know. What should I do?" she asked her friend almost desperate.

"I would start with an apology. If she ever wants to come near you, which I doubt" the blonde said.

Bree probably was right she thought to herself. She made her bed and now she had to lie in it.

Even her best friend was angry at her actions.

"You better fix this."

And with those words the blonde left her.


	3. Chapter 3

Hurt, anger, frustration, disbelief, disappointment and confusion were a few of the emotions that went through Beca's mind after het visit to Chloe.

She needed time to proceed everything that happened.

Beca couldn't understand why Chloe had done this to her.

Maybe it had something to do with the nickname she had been given at school. She knew they called her the Lesbian Gothic Queen behind her back. She didn't know who started with that or why.

She never had kissed anyone on her whole life. And Chloe basically stole her first kiss even though it wasn't a kiss on the mouth.

After she left Chloe, she didn't go home. She needed time to think. So she went to the woods.

When she sat under her favourite oak tree she took a deep breath. Normally she didn't do emotions or feelings. But this whole event had overwhelmed her. And for some reason she had to analyse her feelings.

She was hurt because she never thought that Chloe would do something like that. Despite everything she had thought that they were some sort of friends. You didn't do something like that to your friends.

But why was she so angry? Was she angry at herself for not doing anything? Or was she angry at Chloe for what she had done? She honestly didn't know why she was so angry. Probably a bit of both.

She knew exactly why she was frustrated. It was because somehow she let Chloe get under her skin every time the two of them were together. It didn't matter if they were alone or when other people were around. When it came to Chloe, her plans never went the way she had wanted.

And then came the disbelief. She couldn't believe that Chloe actually had the nerve to do something like that. She knew that the redhead hadn't any concept of personal space. But even for someone as Chloe this went to far.

She was disappointed in herself. Disappointed that she didn't react fast enough to stop it. Suddenly a realisation hit her. She was disappointed that it didn't last longer. Disappointed that she got up and left.

Her disappointment turned into confusion. Without realising she brought her hand to the spot where Chloe had left mark. The events played again in her head. She had liked it. When Chloe's lips had touched het neck, she had moaned.

 **Holy fuck!** She had liked it! What the fuck did that mean?

This revelation about herself took over all off her other emotions. She needed to think about this. She probably needed to talk about it to.

And then it hit her. She couldn't face Chloe anymore. Chloe had heard her moan. She probably thought that all the rumours about her were true.

She couldn't talk to Stacie about it either. She really loved the tall brunette, and they were friends for as long as she could remember. But there were certain things she couldn't discuss with anyone.

She needed to figure this one out on her own. She needed to find out what the fuck all of this meant. So she just sat there. Her mind went thousand miles an hour.

When it started to get dark she went home. She went straight to her room and plopped onto her bed.

She didn't want to talk or think anymore. But she couldn't stop her mind from replaying everything that had happened that afternoon.

The next day she didn't go to school. She didn't want to see anyone. She knew she had to face the redhead at some point, but not now. It was to soon. And she certainly didn't want to see her best friend. So she avoided everyone. She just shut everybody out like she had always done. It was the easiest thing to do.

The only thing she couldn't shut out were her own thoughts, emotions or feelings. No matter how hard she tried to do it. Every song she listened to reminded her of what happened. When she closed her eyes she could clearly see what had happened in Chloe's bedroom.

Her thoughts drove her crazy and she didn't know what she had to do to stop it. She didn't want to think anymore. But some higher power decided that she needed to torture herself.

After three days of skipping school and avoiding everyone, Stacie had paid her a visit in the woods.

"You need to talk to her Becs. She is just a mess like you. And you can't avoid her forever" the tall brunette had said.

"Fuck off, Stace. You don't know what you're talking about" she had answered.

"I know everything. Aubrey texted me."

"Since when do you and Posen text?"

"Since she and Chloe had a fight about what happened. And she was worried about you when you didn't show up at school" Stacie said.

"Great! So now the whole school knows what happened? It's probably all over Facebook?" she asked her friend.

"No, only the four of us knows what happened. But your little disappearing act doesn't exactly help the situation. The whole school is speculating about what happened."

Beca rolled her eyes at those words. Of course, everybody would be speculating about what happened to their favourite royal couple.

Wait what? They weren't a couple. Or where they?

This wasn't helping. The whole situation just confused her more.

"I really think you should talk to her" Stacie said after observing her friend.

She left Beca behind with more questions than answers.


	4. Chapter 4

She knew she had to make it up to Beca. Her behaviour towards the girl was unacceptable. Deep in her heart she knew that.

But she didn't know how. The girl didn't had any form of social media. And Chloe didn't had her phone number.

The fact that Beca didn't come to school hadn't helped the situation. She could've gone to Stacie and ask her for Beca's phone number. But she was afraid to approach the queen's best friend.

That was a new feeling for her. Chloe Beale was never afraid. She always did the most impulsive things without ever being afraid of the consequences.

And if she was completely honest to herself, she didn't have any regrets. Yeah, maybe she had to handle the things differently. But she didn't regret kissing Beca's neck. She didn't regret leaving her mark on the the brunettes neck either.

She had enjoyed it to feel the soft skin. The past few days kept replaying in her head. And she wished she had followed the brunette. She wished it had last longer.

The fact that Bree judged het actions didn't make her feel any better.

She wished she could turn back time. But not for the reasons any other normal person would have. She wished it so she could've kissed Beca on the lips.

It was something she had thought about for the past two weeks. It crossed her mind the first night Beca had stayed over. And the thought had never left her mind.

She had fought the urge to give in to it. But when Beca had been so angry with her three days ago she couldn't fight it anymore.

In her mind Beca was the most sexy and mysterious girl she ever had come across. And when she yelled, Chloe gad found her beautiful. Most people weren't beautiful when they were angry. But Beca was beautiful.

She had been attracted to the girl since the moment Beca had saved her from creepy guy. And she had memorised every detail of the brunette. The way her lip curled up when she smirked. Or how her nose scrunched up when she was disgusted. They way her eyes shone when they had talked about music.

Yep, Chloe Beale had it bad.

And she was willing to do anything she had to do to be alone with the girl again. She wanted to explain why she did it. She wanted to tell her how she felt about the brunette.

What she wanted most was to kiss her again. But this time properly. She wanted to feel the other girls lip against her own.

She sighed. All there was left was a memory. She still felt a little hope that the brunette felt the same. Beca had moaned when she kissed her. Chloe was sure that Beca had enjoyed it just as much as she did.

Maybe that's why she didn't came to school. Maybe she just needed to give her some space to think about it.

But something had to be done. She was going crazy. She couldn't concentrate on anything. The only thing that went constantly through her mind was Beca.

If she wanted a chance with Beca, she had to face her fears. The only way she could get into contact with her was through Stacie.

But not now. She decided she would give Beca one more day. If she wouldn't be at school tomorrow, she would go to Stacie.

Chloe was one of the most optimistically persons in the world. And the next morning she got up with hope in her heart.

Today was a new day. Things would be better today. She finished her breakfast and left for school.

But when she arrived at school, she didn't feel so optimistic anymore. Her first lesson was gym.

She couldn't help but think of the last time she had that class. What had happened in the locker room. The reason why Beca had showed up angry at her house. What had led to the mess she was now.

She took a deep breath and walked into the locker room. She greeted her classmates and started to undress.

"You're wearing my underwear again?" a familiar voice said.

Her head snapped up and she looked straight in the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen.

"Yeah well they're really comfy" she said.

She didn't know what else to say. She wanted to talk to Beca, but not in a room full of nosy classmates.

She could tell that Beca wanted to talk as well.

"We'll talk later princess" Beca said as walked away.

Suddenly she felt better. Today was going to be a great day, no matter how their conversation would turn out.


	5. Chapter 5

After my talk with Stacie I knew she was right. I couldn't keep running and hiding from everyone. I had to talk to Chloe. But I didn't know what to say to her. I wasn't ready to tell her about my feelings.

I was still confused. The past three days I spent in the woods thinking about everything what had happened.

Did I really had feelings for her? Or was it just an reaction? Was I really a lesbian? Or did I think that because people called me the Lesbian Gothic Queen for as long as I could remember?

I really didn't know, but I had to figure it out.

And then there was the problem with Chloe. What if it was just a game to her? That she had secretly filmed it and upload it later to Facebook? I didn't know her that well and I certainly didn't trust her.

Well I didn't trust anybody except for Stacie.

And I had hearing my classmate Fat Amy saying that gingers didn't have a soul. What if that was true?

But I couldn't keep hiding in the woods.

The next morning I went to school early. Our first class was gym so I hid in one of the shower stalls.

When I heard Chloe, I came out of the stall. To my surprise she wore my underwear again.

"You're wearing my underwear again?" I asked.

Her head shot up when she heard my voice, and she looked me directly in my eyes. Damn, she had the bluest eyes I ever saw.

"Yeah well they're really comfy" she answered.

I knew that this wasn't the moment to talk. Half of the girls in the locker room were staring at us. The last thing I wanted was more rumours they would post on Facebook.

"We'll talk later princess" I said and I walked away.

Gym was the only class we shared today. The next time I saw her was during lunch. We spoke briefly and agreed to talk later at her house. She had cheerleader practice after school and I had my own things to do.

That night I changed into my favourite leather dress. I took one last look in the mirror, before going to her house.

I was more than nervous when I rang the doorbell. Soon I would be alone with her again, and something deep inside of me was afraid that she would kiss me again.

She opened the door and looked just as nervous as I was.

She smiled and let me in. I followed her upstairs to her room.

I sat down on her desk chair while she sat on her bed.

We both looked down, none of us knew what to say.

Before I could say anything she started to speak.

"I owe you an apology and I'm sorry for the way I handled things, but not for kissing you" she said softly.

Okay this was not what I expected to hear. It confused me more. She wanted to kiss me?

"I like you very much Beca. I think you're beautiful and smart and cute. But I've gone to far. And for that I'm truly sorry. I hope you accept my apologies" she said.

"Uhm, yes I'll accept your apologise" I muttered.

"And I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have left like that. And I shouldn't have hide for three days. I was just shocked about what you did, and it confused the hell out of me" I softly admitted.

"Yeah I got that. But why? It was only a kiss" she asked me curiously.

I felt my cheeks burn at her question. It was a simple question but I didn't feel comfortable to answer that.

"Beca, you can talk to me. I won't tell anyone what we talked about" she said softly.

"Please Chloe, don't ask me that. I can't talk about it okay. You said sorry and I accepted your apologies. I have to go" I said and I got up.

"Wait Beca" Chloe said.

I don't know why, but I didn't leave.

"You want to know why I freaked out?" I asked her angry.

"Yes, want to understand you" she said softly.

"Fine. I've never been kissed okay. And when you kissed my neck I was embarrassed of how I reacted. How my body reacted. That's why I left" I said without looking at her.

I expected her to laugh at me, but she didn't. Instead she looked at me with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry Beca. I'm going to make it up to you. One day I will give you your first real kiss." she promised me.

"Woah easy princess. I don't even know if I want to kiss you. I don't even know if I like girls" I confessed to her.

Tjeez, what was happening to me? Normally I would never open up.

"Uh huh. The way you reacted to my kiss said enough. You are totally not hundred percent straight. So much I can tell you" she said confidently.

I could feel myself getting angry. I needed to go away before I would say something I would regret later. This conversation only confused me more. And I definitely wasn't ready to discuss my feelings with her.

"I gotta go princess. I see you later" I said and left.


	6. Chapter 6

I was nervous for my talk with Beca. She was probably the most closed off girl I've ever met. I just hoped she would come and accept my apology.

When I saw her standing on my doorstep I noticed that she was just as nervous as I was.

When she sat on my desk chair, she didn't look at me. It was like she was scared to be here. She looked at her hands, not knowing if she had to sat something or not.

So I started to apologise for my behaviour. But I didn't apologise for kissing her. This seems to confuse her. I wanted to explain it to her but I didn't get the chance.

To my surprise she apologised for leaving the way she did. And the fact that she was hiding for three days. And then she told me how my kiss had shocked and confused her.

Her statement caught my curiosity. I didn't get why it was such a big deal. It was only a kiss. And I didn't even kissed her on the lips or something.

I asked her about it, but she clearly didn't want to talk about it. She even looked embarrassed when I asked her about it. I should've let it go but I didn't. This girl was such a mystery and I wanted to know everything about her.

Suddenly she confessed to me that she never had kissed. And how embarrassed she was about the way her body had responded to my kiss.

This was the last thing I expected to hear from her. At least I could understand now why she acted the way she did.

And then I went a step further. I promised her that I would give her her first kiss someday. I don't know why I said that, but I meant it.

This seemed to scare her even more. She then told me she didn't even know if she wanted to kiss me. And that she even didn't know if she liked girls.

But I could tell she did. The way her body had reacted to my kiss, told me she wasn't completely straight. And that's exactly what I told her.

I could tell that my words angered her. But I couldn't take it back. I didn't want to.

After she left our conversation went through my head. I realised that I had meant every single word I had said to her. I really liked her. She came of as some badass girl, but in reality she was just a sweet and cute girl.

I promised myself that I would do anything to get to know her better. I wanted her to get comfortable around me. I wanted to give her that first kiss. A kiss out of love. A kiss she would never forget. A kiss that would erase the previous memory I had given her.

I didn't care how long I had to wait for her to trust me. I had fallen for her the moment she had saved me from that creepy guy.

The next few days she avoided me. As if she was scared I would do something to her. But every time we were in the same room I caught her staring at me. When I smiled at her she would quickly look away.

After a week I finally had the chance to talk to her again. We were in the gym and the coach had paired us together for an assignment.

I took my chance and asked her to come with me after school. I used my puppy eyes because I knew she couldn't resist them and she finally gave in.

When the two of us were in my room I started a conversation about music. I just wanted her to relax.

When she talked about music she changed completely. She was so passionate about it and I loved to see her like that. She had brought her laptop with her and showed me some mixes she was working on. I thought it was amazing.

She then asked me if Iiked to try it. Of course I wanted that and she got up so I could sit. She put her beloved headphones on my head. I could feel her breathe in my neck when she taught me the basics of mixing.

I wanted to ask her something about the mixing program she used and I made the mistake to turn around. Our faces were close and I couldn't help but to stare at her lips. She stared back at me and we stayed that way a little to long. I really wanted to kiss her but I knew now was not the time.

"Uhm, maybe we should continue another time" I said breaking the silence.

"Uhm yeah. It's getting late. I probably should go" she said.

She gathered her things and before I knew it she was ready to go.

"Thanks princess, I really had a nice time" she said.

"Yeah me too" I said with a smile.

"See you later. Goodnight princess" Beca said with a smirk on her face.

"See you tomorrow. Goodnight my queen" I shot back at her.

The moment she left I wished I had give in to my feelings and kissed her.


	7. Chapter 7

The evening with Chloe had been nice. Beca had prepared herself for an awkward night but to her surprise it wasn't the case.

She loved talking about music. Teaching Chloe how to mix was something she liked to do. Most people didn't like her hobby. But Chloe was different. She seemed really interested in the things Beca liked. And for Beca, mixing was more than just a hobby.

Since that night they hadn't been together. They were both busy with school and extracurricular activities. Chloe had her cheerleading and Beca was the lead singer of the schools gothic band.

She really didn't mind that they hadn't spend any more time together. But she couldn't deny that there was a certain chemistry between them. She thought back about that night. They almost had kissed. At one side she was disappointed they hadn't but on the other side she was glad they hadn't.

She slowly came to terms with herself that she liked Chloe more than just friends. That idea frightened her. She knew that no one would have a problem with it. She had problems with it and needed to accept this side of herself.

Although she liked Chloe, she never thought of them as a couple. To her they were just friends. But Chloe kept telling anyone who asked about their status that they were the schools royal couple.

When people asked her about it she didn't confirm it. But she wasn't exactly denying it either. Because if she was completely honest, she didn't know exactly what their status was.

They were both so different. Chloe was the popular cheerleader. She had a lot of friends around the school. She was friendly and talked to anyone.

Beca was the complete opposite of her. She was the gothic with scary ear spikes. She didn't have much friends. She had Stacie and her band members, but that was it. Most students avoided her because she rarely smiled.

During school hours she and Chloe seldom were together. Only during the classes they shared together. Or when they ran into each other in the cafetaria.

She knew Chloe had a lot of friends and she didn't care that they didn't spend time together at school. It was enough for her that they sometimes would see each other outside school.

Beca wasn't the jealous type. Or so she thought. It was two weeks after they had spent the evening mixing music when she suddenly felt a pang of jealousy.

She walked in the cafeteria when she saw Tom the schools star quarterback standing a little to close for her liking next to Chloe. He was laughing at something the redhead said. And then he draped his arm around the redheads waist. A gesture that Beca didn't liked at all.

She didn't know what came over her but she wanted to stop it. With a murderous glance in her eyes she walked over to them.

"Would you please get your hands off my princess?" she asked him angrily.

The look on her face said enough and he immediately let go of Chloe.

Without saying anything else she turned around and walked away. Internally asking herself what the fuck she was doing. Chloe wasn't her princess. She hadn't the right to act like that.

Shit, she had to apologise to Chloe later for that she realised. She was so in thought that she didn't noticed that the redhead had followed her.

"Becs, wait!" the redhead said loudly.

She stopped when she recognised the redheads voice. She thought that Chloe would be angry for the way she acted, but she was wrong. When she turned around to apologise she saw the redhead smiling at her.

"Were you jealous Becs?" Chloe asked her teasingly.

"Dude no! I'm sorry, I don't know why I said that" she stammered.

"Uh huh. You were jealous. For someone who claims that we are not a thing, you acted like we are" Chloe said with a smile.

"I wasn't jealous. I just didn't like the way he touched you" she said.

"You're so cute when you are jealous. I like the way you protect me" the redhead said.

"I wasn't jealous."

"Whatever you say Becs. I expect to see you tonight at my house" Chloe said.

And with those words the redhead disappeared, leaving her speechless.

The rest of the day she couldn't stop thinking about what happened. She was glad that Chloe wasn't mad at her, but she didn't look exactly forward to tonight.

Why did Chloe wanted her to come over she asked herself.

The rest of the day she barely paid any attention to her classes. The only thing she thought about was how things would go tonight. She considered to stay home, but deep in her heart she knew she would go.

When she stood in front of Chloe's door that night, she took a moment before ringing the doorbell. But Chloe must have seen her because she opened the door before she could actually ring.

When she saw the redhead she stopped breathing for a moment. Chloe clearly had dressed herself up for her. She looked absolutely stunning. Beca couldn't help but stare at beautiful girl before her.

"Are you coming in or what?" the redhead asked her.

Chloe's voice brought her back to reality. And she followed the redhead to her room.

This night was going to be very interesting.


	8. Chapter 8

I was just talking to Tom. He and I were friends. I made a joke that made him laugh. He put his arm around my waist and that's when Beca walked up to us with a look in her eyes like we did something wrong.

"Would you please get your hands off my princess?" she asked him with an murderous glance in her eyes.

I never had seen Tom so scared in his life and he immediately let go of me. Afraid that Beca would hurt him if he didn't.

I knew I should've been angry about the way she acted, but all I could think of was how cute she was. For someone who claimed that we weren't a thing she sure acted jealous.

I followed her and couldn't help it. I just had to tease her. Her actions proved that we were more than just classmates that hanged out occasionally. I told her that I expected her at my house tonight, and walked away before she could react.

I couldn't wait for the day to come to an end. I couldn't concentrate during any of my classes. And I messed up during cheerleading practice. My mind constantly drifted of to tonight. I had a special plan for Beca's visit tonight.

I had changed my cheerleader outfit for a simple dress. I was just finished with my make up when I saw Beca walking up to my door. She seemed to hesitate to rang the bell. I walked downstairs and opened the door before she could walk away or something.

When I opened the door I noticed my choice of outfit had been perfect. Beca stared at me and it took a while before she responded at my question to come in.

She followed me to my room and after I closed my door she kept staring at me.

"Enjoy the view?" I asked her.

"You look absolutely stunning princess" she said softly.

"Thank you. You look beautiful Becs" I said.

My words made her blush. I thought it was super cute and I decided to tease her a little.

"Actually, you look super sexy" I said.

The black leather dress she wore in combination with her high boots made her look super hot. I couldn't stop looking at her.

There was a tension between us as we just stood there staring at each other. I pulled her close and hugged her. She flinched when I touched her but she didn't pull back.

I let go of her and then our foreheads touched. We just looked at each other and then we both knew what would happen.

I couldn't stop myself and kissed her. And without hesitation she kissed me back. The lack of oxygen caused us to break apart.

"Wow" was all Beca could say.

I just smiled at her.

"I told you I would give you your first real kiss" I said jokingly.

"Shut up. If I knew kissing would feel so good I would've done it earlier" she said.

It was only one kiss but Chloe could understand why Beca said that. It had been magical. She had kissed a lot of people but it had never felt as good as the kiss she and Beca just had shared.

I looked at Beca who seemed to be a little confused now although she anticipated to the kiss.

"Are you okay Becs?" I asked her concerned.

"I don't know" she whispered.

I sat on my desk chair as it was the closest and put her on my lap. I threw my arms around her and hugged her.

"It's okay. It was just a kiss" I said softly in her ear.

She brought her hands to her mouth as if she still couldn't believe what happened just minutes ago.

"I know. I wasn't jus prepared for this feeling" she said softly.

I just held her tight.

"How do you feel?" I asked her.

"I really don't know. It was absolutely great but to be honest I feel a little overwhelmed" she said honest.

"It's okay. Let's just watch a movie okay?" I asked her.

She nodded and got of my lap. I grabbed my laptop from my desk and walked over to my bed. She took of her boots and lay next to me as I started a random movie.

Ten minutes into the movie I noticed she fell asleep. I carefully helped her out of her dress trying not to wake her up. She stirred but remained asleep. I changed into my pj's and shut off my laptop. I softly kissed her neck before I turned of the light.

"Good night my beautiful queen" I said softly .

With Beca in my arms I fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

When I woke up I knew two things. This wasn't my room and this was definitely not my bed. Then I noticed the arm around my waist. Slowly the memories of last night came back to me.

Holy shit. Chloe and I had kissed.

Next came a new realisation. I had liked it. Actually I wanted to do it again now that I thought of it.

I turned around to look at the sleeping redhead next to me. God, even when she was sleeping she looked stunning. I couldn't help but to stare at her. Carefully because I didn't wake her up, I put a strand of hair behind her ear so I could get a better view of her face.

I know it was a little bit creepy to stare at her while she was sleeping. But she was so beautiful and I couldn't take my eyes off her. She looked so peacefully, like a sleeping angel.

She must have felt me staring at het because when she opened her eyes she smiled at me.

"Good morning princess. Did you sleep well?" I asked her.

"Mhmm" she responded still a bit sleepy.

I pulled her closer and kissed her. She deepened the kiss and I responded fully to her tongue movement inside my mouth. I felt a strange heat in my body, not sure if it was inside me or outside. The need of oxygen caused us to break the kiss. And I just stared at her.

"I totally could l get used to waking up like this every morning" I said.

Chloe smiled at me and started to kiss me. With her hand she started to draw patterns on my stomach. I got goosebumps when she started to kiss my neck. I started to moan when she sucked my neck on the exact same spot where she left a mark weeks earlier.

As much as I loved us making out I couldn't help but to freak out a little. This was going to fast for me. Chloe seemed to notice the change in me and stopped.

"Becs are you okay?" she asked me in a concerned voice.

"I'm sorry, it's just going a little to fast for me" I said a little embarrassed.

"Don't be sorry. It's okay" she assured me.

I looked at her and I could see that she really meant it. I felt relieved that it wasn't a problem for her. I felt so stupid. Here I was with a gorgeous girl and I was to scared to go further.

"We need to get up anyway. We don't want to be late for school" she said with a smile.

After we had breakfast we stopped at my house so I could get my books. When we entered the school she winked at me before going our separate ways. Unfortunately we didn't have any classes together today, so I wouldn't see her that much.

I couldn't help but to walk around with a stupid grin on my face all day. People noticed it and ask me questions about it. But I refused to give an explanation to anyone.

Later that day when I was home I asked myself what this was. Were we girlfriends? Or just friends? I didn't really know and it confused the hell out of me. I still didn't know what is was between us. I liked her and I knew she liked me. But neither of us had talked about what happened last night and this morning.

To be honest I didn't want to talk about it. I enjoyed what we had but I thought it was to soon to put a label on it. I decided not to think about it. Time would tell in what kind of direction it would go. But I couldn't stop think about how I felt when Chloe and I had made out. I just knew it was one of the greatest feelings that I ever had.


	10. Chapter 10

She couldn't help but think about the steamy morning she had with Beca. Steamy was the only appropriate word to decribe their making out session. She was pretty sure that they wouldn't have stopped if Beca hadn't react the way she did.

But Chloe didn't mind to wait until Beca was ready. It didn't matter how slow the steps they needed to take to get there were. All that she wanted was that Beca was comfortable.

She realised that she had slowly fallen for the other girl. The girl appeared to be so tough, but in reality she was a softy.

She really wanted to ask Beca to be her girlfriend. On the other side she thought it was maybe to early. She didn't want to pressure the brunette into something she wasn't ready for.

It was a new feeling for her. She usually was confident about the things she wanted. Somehow with Beca she wasn't. She knew she had pushed Beca to far in some occasions and she didn't want to risk to lose her completely.

Maybe she should invite Beca just for a fun night. A night were there was no pressure or anything else that could lead to her freaking out. She thought about organising a movie night. Maybe she should invite Bree and Stacie too. So it would be a relaxing evening. Maybe with her best friend around she would open up.

It sucked that she and Beca didn't share many classes. She wanted to ask Beca first how she felt about a movie night before inviting Bree and Stacie. With her cheerleader practices who were always and with Beca's band rehearsals they didn't see each other often.

She was very surprised when Beca showed up at the end of her cheerleader practice. She first didn't notice her. It was that Bree nudged her and pointed at Beca.

She quickly walked up to the girl she loved and hugged her tight. Beca wrapped her arms around her and they just stood there. They were both well aware of the fact that they would be the topic of tomorrows gossip. And that pictures of them would be uploaded to Facebook, but they didn't care. They were just happy to see each other.

They looked at each other and smiled. They both didn't know how it exactly happened, but the next moment they were kissing. The need for air caused them to break apart. They just stared at each other, both not exactly sure what just happened.

The rest of the students whistled and clapped their hands after witnessing their very own cheerleader princess kissing the gothic queen.

The two girls only then seemed to realise what they had done and started to blush.

"Lets get out of here" Beca said.

They grabbed each others hand and immediately intertwined their fingers. They walked away leaving everyone speechless behind.

"Were do you want to go?" I asked Beca as we walked out of the building.

"I don't know. Somewhere we can talk in private" she said.

We decided to go to my house. My parents weren't home yet so we would have all the privacy to talk. When they where in her house, she grabbed something to drink before going to Chloe's room.

Inside her room they didn't talk. They immediately started to make out and Chloe pushed the brunette on her bed straddling her. They looked each other in the eyes and started to kiss.

Soft kisses turned into a heavy make out session. They moaned in each others mouth and soon they needed to break apart to take a breath.

After they caught their breath they started to kiss again. But this time it was Beca who left marks in the redheads neck causing her to moan from pleasure.

As much as they liked to make out,they knew they had to talk. Before they were going to far or ruining things between them, they needed to know were they stood with each other. She stopped the brunette from going to far. She didn't want Beca to later regret anything because of their lust towards each other.

"Becs, we need to talk about this" she said.

"I don't want to. I like to kiss you princess" Beca said.

Chloe could feel the brunettes hot breath in her neck when she said that.

"I like to kiss you to Becs, buy I want to make sure you're okay with this. I don't want to rush into things. I don't want you to have any regrets later" she said softly.

"I won't regret this Chloe" Beca said.

"So will you be my girlfriend then?" she asked the brunette.

At this question the brunette finally looked her.

"You really want me to be your girlfriend?" she asked surprised.

"Yes, I really like you Becs" I answered simply.

She smiled at me with those beautiful eyes of her looking at me.

"Yes, I want to be your girlfriend" she said.

I looked at her and we started to kiss again to celebrate the new status of our relationship.


	11. Chapter 11

She knew people would question her about their kiss yesterday and she was prepared for that. As soon as she stepped into the school the next day she was bombarded with a shitstorm of questions.

In a true Beca way she kept her mouth shut. She didn't answer any of the questions they asked her. Beca had always been private about her life and she wasn't planning on changing it now.

She however wasn't prepared for the visit of two certain girls. She was sitting in homeroom making some of her homework when they walked up to her. Without asking they each grabbed a chair and sat down at her desk. With a raised eyebrow she looked at them. Vaguely she remembered their names. She tought that their names were Jessica and Ashley.

One of them took a piece of paper from her bag. Curious of what was coming she looked at them. The girls looked at each other as if they had some sort of silent conversation.

"Can we talk to you for a moment?" the blonde girl asked.

She nodded, curious to what they had to say. She really didn't know them and she couldn't remember having a conversation with them ever.

"We just wanted to say that we pray for you" the brunette said.

"Excuse me?" she asked them.

She didn't know if she completely understood them.

"As you know, being gay is a sin. We just wanted to let you know that we pray for your soul" the blonde continued.

"We want to invite you to pray with us" the brunette said.

"As we think you might want to reconsider your life choice" the blonde finished.

"Take your time. If you want to talk to us we are there for you" they said at the same time.

Beca didn't know if they were being serious or if it was some kind of joke. She just stared at them in confusion.

The girls saw that and quickly shoved the paper from their bag into her hands before walking away.

The whole thing was weird as fuck and Beca didn't know what to say or think about what happened. She read the paper the girls left her and started to laugh. In her hand was a form were she could sign up for a pray-away-the-gay camp.

She still couldn't believe what just happened. Or were the girls got the nerve from to say such things.

Stacie who had seen their conversation from a distance came over to her.

"What was that about" she asked her best friend.

"The came here to let me know that they were praying for me. And offered me to pray with them to save my soul" she answered still confused.

She showed Stacie the paper she had gotten moments earlier. Her best friend started to laugh when she realised what the paper said.

"Don't worry about that Beca. They're just some religious nuts" Stacie said.

"I didn't even know such camps still existed today" Beca said to her.

"Apparently they do" the taller brunette said as she took the paper from her and tossed it in the bin.

When she saw Chloe later that day during lunch, she told her what had happened in homeroom.

Aubrey who heard what Beca said was not amused. She grabbed Stacie by her arm.

"Come on Conrad. We're going to have a chat with them. Nobody talks that way about my best friend and her girlfriend" she said as she dragged Stacie with her.

Beca couldn't help but to feel sorry for the two girls who didn't know what was coming their way.

However she didn't spend a lot of time thinking about it as she was a little distracted by her girlfriend.

Since the news that the high school royalty official a thing were, numerous of people started to question her. Since she didn't like social interaction it was hard for her to deal with. And she didn't want to give her opinion about things she didn't care for. But she guessed it was the price she had to pay for dating the high schools princess.

Luckily for Beca the rest of the day went by relatively normal.


	12. Chapter 12

After they had kissed at school their Facebook page had blown up. Chloe had expected it and she wasn't disappointed. She was just glad that Beca didn't have social media. She knew the brunette would go crazy if she knew how many followers that page had. But Chloe was glad that so many people from their school supported them.

Therefore she wasn't to upset with Jessica and Ashley's behaviour. She had found it strange as she knew both of the girls for years. They never had given a sign of being very religious. She decided to not spend any time to it. And Bree and Stacie had it covered apparently.

She and Beca had spent the rest of their lunchbreak together. She had asked Beca how she thought about a movie night with their best friends. Because as much as she liked to make out with her girlfriend, she wanted to know her better. And it was important for her that their friends learned to know each other. First Beca was against it, but after explaining why it was important for her she agreed. Her puppy eyes might had something to do with Beca saying yes.

All she had to do now was discussing it with Bree. If she agreed to they could set a date. She didn't worried about Stacie saying no. She didn't know the tall brunette very well, but she didn't strike Chloe as a person who would say no. The redhead had noticed that Bree and Stacie became very close since she and Beca started to hang out.

After she was finished with her cheerleader practice, Chloe went to find Bree in the debate clubs room. The blonde wasn't ready yet so Chloe waited patiently. After waiting for ten minutes the blonde was finally finished. Chloe could barely hold her excitement and told Bree about her plans as soon as the blonde had walked over to her.

Luckily for Chloe, her best friend was in for a movie night. They immediately started to discuss what kind of movie they wanted to see. And Bree offered to text Stacie about their plans.

"So what's going on between you and Stacie? You two seemed to bond rather quickly" the redhead asked her best friend curious.

"There's nothing going on between us" the blonde said.

"Sure whatever you say Bree" she said as she decided to drop the subject.

It was the night of the movie and they waited for Beca and Stacie to arrive. They already had set everything up in the basement. They raced to the front door when they heard the bell.

Chloe was pleasantly surprised when she saw her girlfriend. Normally the girl was dressed in full gothic attire, but tonight she looked very casual in jeans and a hoodie. She never saw Beca this way with the exception during gym class or when she had stayed the night.

Chloe could tell her girlfriend was nervous about her appearance, but she assured her she looked fine. When the two of them reached the basement, the other two girls were already curled up in one of the sofas.

As soon as Beca and I were both comfortable, I hit play. Bree and I had chosen a horror movie. My badass girlfriend turned out not to be so badass as the movie scared the shit out of her. As the movie progressed she hid her face in my neck.

I slipped my hands under her shirt and started to rub her back to comfort her. Beca started to relax in my arms and turned around to watch the movie again.

My hands now on her stomach found its way up to her bra. When she realised what she was doing she stopped. Although they were covered under a blanket, they were not alone. When she and Beca were ready to cross that line, she wanted some privacy when they rest of the movie she kept her hands to herself.

After the movie the four of talked a bit before going to bed. Stacie and Bree would stay the night and slept in one of the spare bedrooms.

That night she and Beca connected on a whole new level as they took their relationship to the next stage.


	13. Chapter 13

I was more than happy when we went to bed. I couldn't forget about the feeling I got when Chloe had touched me during the movie. I had been a bit disappointed when she had stopped touching me.

I followed Chloe to her bedroom and we looked at each other. That one look we shared said enough. Both our eyes were filled with lust, a hunger for each other that needed to be fulfilled.

Once we were in her bedroom we started to undress each other. I was nervous as hell but Chloe seemed so confident. When we were both topless Chloe's hands quickly found my breasts. She carefully squeezed and caressed them both.

Before joining me on the bed Chloe had pushed her panties and skirt down in one motion, and stepped out of them.

She stood there for a second giving me a quick view of her naked body before she joined me on her bed and lay on top of me. I could feel Chloe's hot breath in her neck before she kissed me. One of her hands worked its way down my body and found it's way between my legs and I felt a finger being inserted inside of me.

I couldn't stop myself from moaning her name softly.

Chloe broke our kiss and started to work her way around my body. She kissed my neck, nibbled on one of my ears before moving to my shoulders. Then down again to my breasts and nipples pausing to kiss and suck on each nipple. Then to the space in my cleavage between each breast. Slowly she worked her way down my abdomen and across my stomach pausing briefly at my navel to play with it with her tongue. Finally she moved below my waist.

Instinctively I spread my legs wider to open myself up to her. I didn't have to wait long and I could feel her tongue run it's way from the bottom of my pussy all the way to my clit. I had never felt anything before that felt so great. Her tongue was like magic between my legs. Then she would concentrate her tongue on my clit while first inserting one then two fingers inside of me. Slowly at first, she just worked them in and out then she started to go faster as I could feel myself becoming wetter.

My arousal kept getting greater and greater. Wonderful feelings started to spread out from the center of my body. Breathing became more intense. Chloe realized I was getting close and moved her attention to focus on my clit.

"I'm coming" I moaned as my body shook. It was the most wonderful and thrilling feeling I had ever felt in my entire life.

As I calmed down from my orgasm Chloe got off of me onto the bed next to me, and cuddled me in her arms. I turned my body onto my side so that my head was resting on one of her breasts. I could feel her chest rise and fall with each breath as I was still breathing hard myself.

When my breathing had returned to somewhat normal Chloe looked at me and smiled.

"How do you feel Becs?" She ask me softly.

"I have never done anything like that before. But I felt so good," I answered shyly.

That was an understatement. I've never felt so sexy in my life. I was happy that my first time had been with Chloe. She really had made sure that I had been comfortable the whole time, and I had never felt more loved.

She just looked at me and smiled. And that moment I knew I had fallen for her. Tired of our previous actions I cuddled her. I still couldn't believe that Chloe had made me feel that way. I definitely wanted to repay her but for now I was just to tired and I fell asleep in Chloe's arms.

When Chloe woke up the next morning it was still dark outside. It was way to early to be awake on a Sunday morning. With a smile on her face she looked at the sleeping gothic queen in her arms.

Her memories of last night made her blush a little. She still couldn't believe what she and Beca had done. But she didn't regret it and she hoped Beca didn't regret it either.

I'm still looking at Beca when she opens her eyes and sleepily looks at me.

"Good morning princess" she says.

"Good morning Becs" I answer.

She kissed me while her hands were up my waist to my breasts. I moaned softly as she squeezed them firmly. Her hands went down until they rested on the inside of my thighs.

She softly massaged the skin and I could feel myself getting wet. She lowered her head between my legs. I could feel her tongue drawing circles over my clit. Carefully she pushed one finger inside me. She increased the speed while adding a second finger.

The feeling of her fingers inside while she continued to my clit drove me crazy. I never felt so good before in my life.

The feeling of Beca's tongue on my clit while her fingers slipped in and out of me was overwhelming. I knew I would come soon as I reached my climax.

"Fuck! I'm gonna come!" I screamed as I felt an explosion of wetness between my legs.

Beca cuddled me as I took the time to calm down. We looked at each other and smiled. We kissed again when there was a knock on my door.

"Chloe are you alright?" I heard Bree ask.


	14. Chapter 14

She didn't know how she did it, but somehow she managed to convince Bree that she was fine. She didn't want her best friend to come in and see them naked.

She said that they would be downstairs in ten minutes. When she heard Bree walking away she glared at her girlfriend. Her girlfriend who looked innocently at her, like she didn't make her scream five minutes ago.

They got up and dressed themselves before going downstairs. The two other girls were waiting for them at the breakfast table. Bree already made some tea and coffee. Stacie looked at them and smiled.

"You two totally had sex!" the tall brunette said.

She and Beca blushed at Stacie's words but didn't confirm it.

"Dude, shut up. Mind your own fucking business." Beca said.

Both the tall brunette and the blonde decided to let it go. Stacie would talk to her best friend in private and Bree decided to do the same.

The four of them enjoyed their breakfast. They just talked about school and things in general. After their breakfast they cleaned up their plates and the breakfast table.

When Chloe's parents came home, the three girls headed home. Chloe didn't mind to be alone for a while.

As much she had enjoyed Beca's company and everything they had done together, she needed time to think.

In their lust filled haze they had gone pretty far. She wondered if they didn't go to fast. On the other side, Beca had returned the favour this morning. She hoped her girlfriend didn't got the idea that relationships worked that way. She knew that they had to talk about it. She wanted to make sure that Beca was okay with this. She didn't want to rush things.

Chloe was frantically looking for her girlfriend the next day when she entered the school. Usually Beca could be found by her locker, but today she was nowhere to be found. At moments like this Chloe was really annoyed that her girlfriend didn't have a smartphone. But on the other side, Beca never gave her her phone number.

Chloe sighed. Where the hell was her girlfriend? She decided to look for Stacie. The tall brunette probably knew were she could find Beca.

Before she could make her way to Stacie, she was stopped in her tracks.

"Miss Beale, do you have a moment?" she heard miss Abernathy, the schools principal say.

"Uh, what's wrong miss Abernathy?" she asked.

"Well nothing is wrong. But it's brought to my attention that "High School Royalty" is now a thing apparently. And that miss Junk dedicated a Facebook page to that. So I thought it was a good idea if you and miss Mitchell would go to the school papers office for an interview" the principal said.

"An interview?" she asked surprised.

"Yes. It will show that the school is supporting all kinds of love. Your story could help other kids. And it's almost Valentines week, so it fits perfectly in the February issue" miss Abernathy said.

"I'll think about it" the redhead answered.

"Oh it wasn't a question. I already made an appointment for you and miss Mitchell for an interview. Miss Jones and miss Smith will be waiting for you after school to do the interview. Would you be so kind and notify your girlfriend about the appointment?" miss Abernathy asked before walking away.

This made Chloe's blood boil. The two girls who would interview her, were the same two that gave her girlfriend the pray-away-the-gay pamphlet. This would be very interesting.

She really needed to find her girlfriend. But she realised now was not the time. She needed to go to her class if she didn't want to be late.

Bree looked at her when she took her seat. When the teacher started to talk about today's subject, she told Bree what happened before class. For some reason her best friend wasn't surprised to hear that. Bree promised to text Stacie, to get a hold of Beca.

She finally saw her girlfriend during lunch break. She kissed her girlfriend on the cheeks. When the four of them sat down, she broke the news to her girlfriend. As expected, Beca almost exploded when she heard it.

Chloe understood her girlfriends reaction. She didn't look forward to the interview herself. She wasn't uncomfortable about talking about her relationship with Beca, but she was uncomfortable about the fact that their interviewers were homophobes.

The rest of the day seemed to go by way to fast. After her last class she waited for her girlfriend. Hand in hand they walked to the school papers office. They knocked on the door and waited for permission to get in.

This afternoon was going to be very awkward and long.


	15. Chapter 15

I was late for school again. I didn't do it on purpose. I was caught up in my mixing and lost track of time. It wasn't the first time that it happened.

When I arrived at school, Stacie was waiting impatiently on me. Apparently something important was going on. Then she told me that Chloe had something to tell me and that we would meet her and Aubrey during lunch. That's all she would say. So the next two hours I was worrying.

Did Chloe regret what happened to us? Was she going to breaking up with me?

When we finally met at lunch I was a mess.

I had prepared myself for the worst. But I wasn't prepared for what she had to say. I was relieved that she wasn't going to leave me. But I wasn't happy about the fact that we had to give an interview. And when I heard who was going to interview us, my blood began to boil.

I wasn't a fan of sharing details about my life. And now we were forced to talk about our private life. And with who! Two girls who were against our lifestyle. I was ready to go to miss Abernathy to say I wouldn't cooperate. But Chloe stopped me. She agreed with miss Abernathy that it could help other kids, although she wasn't happy with Jessica and Ashley interviewing us. But sweet as she is, she wanted us to give them the benefit of the doubt.

So after our last class, Chloe came to pick me up. Hand in hand we walked to the school papers office. I was a little nervous but Chloe squeezed my hand to let me know she was here. She looked at me before knocking on the door.

The door opened and we walked in the office. The two girls who had to interview us didn't look very happy.

They told us to sit down. As we sat down they looked at each other.

"First of all, we wanted to say.." the blonde said.

"That we're not happy to do this interview with you.." the brunette finished.

It was really weird to see how they finished each others sentences. They were stil talking but I zoned out. I didn't care what they had to say.

An "are you ready Beca?" brought me back to reality.

"Uhm. Yeah, dude I'm ready" I said.

As I expected the questions were really stupid. Like how we met. And when our first kiss was.

Lucky for me, Chloe answered most of the questions. I just nodded and agreed with most of what she said. I really didn't feel comfortable to talk with them about my relationship. And it was really awkward to talk to them after what happened last week.

Finally the interview was done. I was ready to get the hell out of here, but we had to do a few photos to go with the interview. That's what you get for zoning out.

The blonde girl was going to take the pictures. She asked us to pose in various ways. And when she was happy with the results, she showed us them. For someone who was against our relationship, she was a surprisingly good photographer. The pictures were absolutely amazing.

We had a word in which pictures we wanted to use. The four of us discussed which one were the best. And to my surprise we agreed rather quickly. Before we left they gave us each a set of the pictures they just took. And they told us that before printing they would sent us a preview so we could change anything if something wasn't right.

I was glad we were finally done with this shit. But to be honest it could have been worse. They had acted very professional and Chloe and I were convinced it would be a great interview.

Chloe and I walked to the parking lot. She was with her own car and I was on my bike. We walked to her car. We kissed before each going our own way, promising to see each other tomorrow.

It had been a week since the interview. We were asked by miss Abernathy to visit the school papers office again.

The interview was ready for printing and they wanted to know if we agreed and gave our permission. We read it and we were both stunned. For girls who didn't agree with our relationship and prayed for our souls, they had done an amazing job. The interview was full of love and the pictures complimented the text. We both agreed and thanked them for the outstanding job they had done.

The two girls looked at each other in confusion. I think they didn't expect us to be thankful after what happened. But it seemed that they were having a silent conversation. It was weird as fuck and suddenly I didn't feel comfortable. I couldn't wait to get the hell out of there.

When we left I couldn't help but to tease them.

"By the way girls. You look super cute together. Are you sure you aren't a couple?" I said before leaving them speechless.

Chloe hit my arm but I couldn't help but smirk at her. I realised that I meant what I had said to Jessica and Ashley. Those two were always together. They always finished each others sentences. And they seemed to talk with each other without saying a word. It was really creepy sometimes. Maybe that's why I didn't feel comfortable around them.


	16. Chapter 16

After the school paper came out, both mine and Beca's popularity increased. The whole school wanted to talk to us. They wanted to know every detail of our lives. It was a little bit overwhelming to be honest. Maybe a part had to do with the pictures I uploaded to the Facebook page from my secret account. They were the pictures that didn't make the interview.

The pictures were so well received that our local newspaper had caught on to the story. They had approached us for an interview. But both Beca and I declined. We had agreed to never give an interview again.

But it didn't only changed the view of how people looked at us. Our little interview had changed things at school too. Kids who were afraid to come out before, found the courage to do now because of us. And that made me very proud. Beca never showed it, but I knew she felt the same.

She still was closed off, but I learned how to tear down her walls. She was more open towards me. She even was more friendly when someone came to us to ask questions. Beca had changed so much the two months they dated and Chloe couldn't been more prouder of her girlfriend. She realised that she never loved anyone as much as she loved Beca. And she knew she would never love anyone as much as she loved Beca.

They hadn't been intimate since that night, but it didn't bothered Chloe. She knew their relationship was more than just sex. The love they had for each other was deep. She could feel it in the way Beca looked at her. She always looked at Chloe like she saw her for the first time. It was a look full of admiration.

Speaking of her girlfriend. She was looking for Beca. Chloe wanted to invite her for the weekend since her parents would be away.

But she hadn't seen her girlfriend all day. She had tried to call but Beca's phone went straight to voicemail. She didn't understand it. Since she had Beca's phone number, the brunette always picked up as she called her. Or at least replied within an hour.

She walked into the cafeteria when she spotted Stacie. She would ask her if she knew where Beca was. As her best friend she should know.

"Stacie have you seen Beca? I've been looking for her all day" she asked the tall brunette.

The brunette looked at her with a sad face but didn't answer her.

"What's wrong Stacie? I need to know. I'm really worried about Beca" she said.

"Today is it exactly five years ago that Beca's mom died. I think she needs time alone. You probably won't hear her this day or the weekend" Stacie finally said.

Chloe felt immediately sorry for her girlfriend. Beca had been more grumpy this week than usual. But when Chloe had asked if something was wrong the brunette had assured her that everything was okay.

"Thanks Stacie, I really appreciate that you told me" she said.

Stacie smiled weakly at her. And before she walked away the brunette stopped her.

"If you really want to see her try the woods" Stacie said.

She thanked Stacie again and walked to her car. She didn't want to waste any more time. She wanted to see for herself that everything was alright with her girlfriend.

During the drive to the woods she was thinking. She wondered why Beca didn't tell her. Didn't she trust her enough? Or was it something else why she hadn't told Chloe anything? But most of all she was thinking how sorry she felt for her girlfriend. She couldn't imagine how it was to grow up without a mom.

When she parked her car at the woods she thought for a second where exactly she could find Beca. Chloe who was familiar with the woods had an idea where she could find her girlfriend. And after a fifteen minute walk she reached the spot where she thought Beca might be.

And she was right. In the distance she saw the familiar firm of her girlfriend. Beca sat on the grass with her back to Chloe. Carefully she walked closer, but stopped when she heard Beca talk.

" _...girlfriend. Her name is Chloe. The same girl you used to tease me with when I was younger. She really is a wonderful girlfriend and I think you would've liked her. She is fun, smart and caring. And she is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She really makes me laugh and she makes me happy. I think I really love her mom. At moments like this I wish you were here. I fucking miss you mom."_

She smiled when she heard Beca talk about her like that. She never knew that Beca thought about her like that.

Her heart broke when she heard her girlfriend cry after telling her mother how she felt. She slowly walked over to Beca and held her tightly. Without saying a word she just hold her girlfriend.


	17. Chapter 17

_***Flashback***_

 _Eleven year old Beca Mitchell and twelve year old Stacie Conrad were sitting on the porch of Stacie's house. The two girls were excitedly waiting for Beca's mom. Mrs. Mitchell would pick them up and go to the mall. They finally were going to buy the long desired mixing equipment. Beca's birthday was in two weeks and her parents finally agreed that she was old enough for such expensive equipment._

" _Bec, you're mom is here" Stacie shouted exited._

" _I know dude" she answered equally exited._

 _Mrs. Mitchell parked the car. But before the two girls could go over to her, a car slammed into Mrs. Mitchells car._

" _MOM!" Beca screamed._

 _Mrs. Conrad who had been in the kitchen, stormed out of the house. She had seen everything from were she stood._

" _No mom!" Beca screamed before collapsing._

 _***End of flashback***_

It had been five years ago that Beca had seen her mother die before her eyes, but the memory was still as clear as the day it happened.

She had been grumpy all week. She barely had talked to her girlfriend. Chloe had noticed something was off, but every time the redhead had asked about it she had said that everything was fine. It was a lie. She was far from fine.

Today was just the worst day of the week. She dreaded to get out of bed today on the five year anniversary of her mom's dead.

But she knew she had to get up. Her dad wouldn't allow her to stay in bed all day. No matter how hard this day was for them both. Even though he remarried after three years, he would never forget Beca's mom. So she got out of bed and got dressed. She turned her phone off and left her house.

Her first stop was the florist. She bought a bouquet of lilies and headed for the cemetery. After placing the bouquet on her mom's grave she left.

She went to her special place in the woods. Today she wanted to remember her mom in peace.

This spot in the woods had always been a special place for her and her mom. Her mom used to take her here and they would have picnics together. Or she would pick flowers for her mom.

But today she was here to think of all the memories she had of her mom. She would never forget how sweet her mom was. Always encouraging Beca to follow her dreams. She would never forget the times she and her mom sang together. Her mom had loved music and Beca definitely inherited her love for music.

As much as she would never forget every detail of her mom, there were other things she would never forget.

The sound of the car slamming into her mother's car. The sound of shattered glass. The look on Stacie's face when it happened. Or how Mrs. Conrad came running out of the house still wearing her apron.

No matter how many years had passed since that fatal day, Beca missed her mom so much. She always wondered if her mom would be proud of her. If her mom would like the person she had become. Also she wondered if she had turned out a gothic if her mom would still be alive.

She had so many questions to ask her mom, but they would be unanswered forever. Those thoughts crushed Beca when she thought of her mom.

Instead of thinking about the questions she would never get an answer to, she decided to tell her mom about her life. Although her mom wasn't physically here, she knew her mom was always with her in spirit. So she closed her eyes and start talking out loud to her mom in heaven.

 _"Hey mom, I know it's been quite a time since I last talked to you. So much had happened the past few months. I became on of the most popular girls in school. Can you believe it? I can't believe it either. It all has to do with my new girlfriend. Yeah you hear that. Your introvert daughter has a girlfriend. And she is the best girlfriend. Her name is Chloe. The same girl you used to tease me with when I was younger. She really is a wonderful girlfriend and I think you would've liked her. She is fun, smart and caring. And she is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She really makes me laugh and she makes me happy. I think I really love her mom. At moments like this I wish you were here. I fucking miss you mom."_

Just before she finished she felt arms wrapped around her body. Without opening her eyes she knew it was her girlfriend. She had recognised Chloe's scent.

She didn't bother to wipe away her tears or opening her eyes. The two of them just sat there together in peace.


	18. Chapter 18

In the meantime Stacie wasn't much better off than her best friend. She too never forgot that fatal day. When she closed her eyes she could still hear her best friend scream.

The days before the anniversary she was usually plagued her dreams. After five years she still had nightmares about that day. Mrs. Mitchells death hadn't effected not only Beca.

Both Stacie and her mother still had problems around this time of year. Mrs. Conrad had always been strong around Beca and Stacie but the brunette knew her mom had nightmares too.

Absent-minded she walked to her next class, when she bumped into Aubrey. She and the blonde had grown close since their best friends started dating each other. But today, Stacie had tried to avoid the blonde.

"Stace, are you alright?" the blonde asked concerned.

"Huh?" she snapped back to reality.

Apparently the blonde had tried to catch her attention for the past five minutes.

"I asked if you were alright" the blonde repeated her question.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I've gotta go. I don't want to be late for my class" she said softly avoiding the other girls eyes.

Before Aubrey could respond to that she had walked away to her class. She took a deep breath as she sat down. She was tired of being strong all the time.

She didn't expect to see the blonde outside her classroom when she finished today's lessons. Without saying a word she walked over to Aubrey.

Wordlessly the blonde wrapped her in a hug. The two of them stood there, not caring about the rest of the school staring at them.

"Let's get you home" the blonde whispered in her ear.

"I don't want to go home. Not today." she answered whispering.

"We'll go to my place" Aubrey said.

They broke their hug and walked to Aubrey's car. The ride to Aubrey's house was a silent one. They were both in thought. Aubrey tried to understand what was going on. The royal couple that missed school today. Stacie who nearly had a breakdown.

When they were in het bedroom, the blonde waited for Stacie to start talking. She didn't pressured her friend into talking. She patiently waited till the brunette was ready.

The lay on Aubrey's bed when Stacie started to talk.

"Today it's five years ago that Beca and I saw her mom get killed before our eyes" Stacie said barely loud enough for Aubrey to hear it.

The blonde didn't know what to say to that. She had known that Beca's mom had passed away. But that was all she really knew. Mrs. Mitchells death had always been something mysterious.

After maybe ten minutes the tall brunette started to talk again. Slowly everything that had haunted Stacie for so long came out. Sometimes she had to stop because of the crying, but eventually after two hours she had told Aubrey everything.

The blonde didn't know what to say simply hold her friend tightly. She couldn't undo what happened five years ago. The only thing she could do was to be there for Stacie.

The two girls lay in a tight embrace on Aubrey's bed. And that is how Mrs. Posen found them hours later, fast asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Since Beca and Chloe were dubbed as High School Royalty, everyone wanted to be around them. They became instantly the schools most popular girls.

The fact that they were both beautiful helped a lot. They were every school boys fantasy. And a lot of the girls dreamed about a date with them too.

They had hoped that people would be bored with them soon. They didn't have so much luck. Their Facebook page became more popular every day.

Aubrey and Stacie were both well known at the school. As captain of the chess team, Stacie was considered the high schools Chess Princess. Aubrey who was in the debate club, was known as the ice queen. She earned that nickname because of her deathly glares.

Beca and Chloe didn't hide the fact that they were a thing. There were numerous of pictures of them where they were caught kissing.

The one thing that took the focus from them was a picture of the hug between Aubrey and Stacie. As best friends of the high school royals, people soon assumed they were a thing to. Someone took the picture of them hugging and posted it on Facebook. That's how the four girls soon were dubbed "Double Royalty" by the rest of the students.

But it didn't make it true. Beca and Chloe did have an relationship with each other. Stacie and Aubrey were just good friends. The picture was token at a wrong moment. It was the only time Stacie was vulnerable and had needed a friend.

The tall brunette didn't care about the rumours that were going around. She didn't do anything to stop the rumours about them.

But Aubrey was more like Beca and didn't like all the attention. Or see pictures of herself and Stacie on Facebook. The fact that the two girls were seen together a lot didn't help their case.

The four of them were eating lunch when Emily approached them. She kept a safe distance as she was a little scared of the blonde girl.

"I uh need to show you something" the junior stuttered.

Chloe smiled at the junior.

"Well show us" the redhead answered.

Aubrey wasn't amused when she saw what Emily showed them. Her own mother had posted a photo of her and Stacie on the Facebook page. It had been a innocent photo of them sleeping on Aubrey's bed. Mrs. Posen had took it when she had found them asleep that day. They were both fully clothed in the picture, but in combination with the already existing rumours, people were convinced they were a thing now too.

Apparently their parents were well aware of the new social statuses of their daughters. And clearly they felt the need to support them.

Stacie took the phone from Emily to take a closer look at the photo.

"It could be worse" Stacie said as she handed Emily her phone back.

"What do you mean by that? The whole school things we are a thing. And God knows how many other people think that too" the blonde said.

"So what? Let them think what they want. We know the truth and that's what matters" Stacie said.

"Stacie is right. There are going to be rumours no matter what. At least the two of you are now seen as the next hot couple of Barden" Chloe said brightly.

"Chloe, Stacie and I aren't a couple. We're just good friends" the blonde said angry.

Beca was the only one who didn't say anything. She could understand how Aubrey felt about this. But if she was honest, she had to admit that the two of them looked good together.

"As I see it you have two options" she said to them.

Her friends looked curious at her.

"Option one is go along with it. You take some photos and upload it yourself. Make up some juicy story of how you fell in love or something like that. Option two is release a statement about you two not being together. That this is a misunderstanding that you want to correct" she continued.

"That's a brilliant idea actually" Chloe said.

"If you really want to stop this rumours, just go to the school paper. Release a statement and everybody will know the truth. Even if you decide to go for option one. Just let Jessica take some pictures. She is a really good photographer" the redhead said.

They finished their lunch in relative peace before going to their next classes. None of them had the same class so they agreed to meet after school. They all would think about what was the best thing to say for the statement. Because there would be a statement.

After class they had a discussion. Chloe and Stacie wanted to go for option one. They liked the idea of a series of photos and a romantic love story. Even if it wasn't true.

Beca and Aubrey thought option two was better. Just a simple and short statement to put an end to the rumours. That way people would get bored with them and they could continue living their lives.

They really needed to think about their next actions. The only thing they agreed on was to already go to the school papers office to make an appointment. That way they had some time to think about what they were going to say.

When the four girls entered the school papers office they were shocked at what they saw there. They never expected to find Jessica and Ashley half naked in a heavy make out session.


	20. Chapter 20

_The two girls were embarrassed that they had been caught making out by the Double Royalty._

 _It was the first time they ever had done something like that. And that moment the four girls had chosen to barge in the school papers office without knocking._

 _Jessica and Ashley knew it was wrong what they've done. Growing up in strict Christian households, they were taught that the love between a man and a woman was holy. Every other form was just wrong._

 _The two girls couldn't deny the attraction between them. They had known each other their whole lives. Their families were close friends and they practically had grown up like sisters._

 _But they always had a special bond. From a young age they were able to finish each others sentences. And somehow they were always together. If it wasn't in their shared classes then it was in the school papers office._

 _Their families always talked about how proud they were of the two girls. That they were so focused on school and didn't waste their time on boys. They never caused any problems and most importantly they didn't sin._

 _Their families didn't know about the times the two girls looked at each other a little bit to long. Or how they would hold each other a bit to long. Or during the nights when they had sleepovers and shared a bed and they would hug each other a little bit to intimate before they went to sleep._

 _The girls both knew that there was more between them than just plain friendship. And as good Christians they pushed away their feelings for each other. Instead they focused more on their faith. Involved in various church activities to show they took their faith seriously._

 _Maybe they could fool their families, but other people needed more convincing. The first one who made a comment about them was miss Abernathy, the school's principal._

 _After a long day of working on the school paper, the girls had hugged each other. They were just proud of the fact that they finished the edition in time._

" _When are you finally going to kiss?" the principal had asked when she entered the room._

 _They quickly had let go of each other. They never answered their principal. They just went into professional mode and talked about the school paper._

 _The second person who had made a comment about them was no one other than the high school queen herself. After their interview, Beca had told them that they looked super cute together. And had asked them if they were sure that they weren't together. They had never answered that._

 _Today had been a frustrating day for them both. They had found peace in each others presence. And they both couldn't tell what had happened, but for the first time in their lives they had give in to their desire for each other._

The four girls quickly stepped back after catching the two girls in the act. They decided to give them some privacy and closed the door behind them.

After ten minutes the now fully dressed girls opened the door again and invited them in. They both blushed and were afraid to look the four girls in the eye.

The Double Royalty acted like they haven't seen a thing. They weren't planning on outing the two girls or talk about it. They had a mission and they were planning to fulfill that mission.

Aubrey shot the two of them a deadly glare before she start speaking.

"We want to make an appointment for the release of a statement" she said coldly.

The two girls looked confused at her as if they didn't understand what she was talking about. And honestly they didn't understand what Aubrey was talking about.

"Stacie and I want to tell our side of this "Double Royalty" thing" she explained.

"Oh, okay that is a possibility" Ashley said.

"Did you have a day in mind?" Jessica asked them.

"Not really. But we want this published in the next edition of the school paper if it's possible" Stacie said.

"And maybe some photos as illustration" Chloe added.

The two girls nodded, while Ashley was writing down everything they requested. Jessica already looking in their agenda for a suitable time and day.

"What do you think of this Friday, after the last class?" she asked them.

"Excellent" Aubrey said.

They four girls left, never once talking about what they had witnessed.


	21. Chapter 21

Beca never really understood what her newfound popularity meant. That Wednesday when she had to perform with her band she did. Normally there were only a handful of students who would come to their performances. Not many students were fan of the music they made.

Since the Facebook page, people seem to follow her wherever she went. And that Wednesday was no exception.

"Beca, we've got a full house!" Jesse the bands guitarist said.

Sceptical as she was, she didn't believe him. After all, Jesse was known to exaggerate everything. She checked for herself and this time he was right. The place was packed.

Beca was having the time of her life. She loved to sing and perform. And now with a full house she and her band finally got the recognition they deserved.

When the performance was over, her girlfriend came her to see backstage.

"You were awesome Becs!" the redhead exclaimed enthusiastically.

Aubrey and Stacie agreed. As her best friend Stacie had seen Beca perform before. The redhead and blonde didn't. They had come to see her after Stacie had told them how good she was. Although the music wasn't exactly their genre they had to admit that Beca was a great singer.

Being popular had it's downside too. A lot of people recognised Beca as she walked on the streets. Her gothtic attire contributed a lot to that. Most people liked the way she dressed, but others were scared with how she looked. Mainly children were afraid of her. She experienced that when she went to the shop running some errands.

She had made a small kid cry and a bunch of twelve year olds followed her halfway home shouting "It's the zombie Apocalypse" while pointing at her. One of them even said "die undead scum die."

When she told her friends what happened they couldn't stop laughing. They found it quite hilarious.

"I wish I was there to witness that" Stacie said.

"I didn't think it was that funny" Beca said annoyed.

She didn't like it when people judged her based on how she looked. But it wasn't the first time it had happened and it wouldn't be the last time. Despite the judgement, she refused to change the way she dressed.

The four of them were currently sitting at Burger King. They still needed to discuss what Aubrey and Stacie would say tomorrow, when they made their statement.

Chloe and Stacie still wanted to go for the love story with some nice photos. Aubrey wasn't sure if she wanted that. She liked Stacie a lot, but she didn't know if she was ready for a relationship with the girl. Let alone to share that with the rest of the school.

Aubrey and Beca weren't exactly close friends, but the brunette could see that the blonde was fighting an inner battle.

"What would be the biggest problem if you and Stacie would announce that you were a couple?" she asked the blonde.

Aubrey took the time to think about it before answering the question.

"I think the whole attention thing. I see hoe everyone harasses you two. I don't think I could handle that" Aubrey answered truthful.

"And if we made such statement, I wanted it to be true. I'm not making up some story to shut everybody up" she added.

Beca already knew that her best friend liked Aubrey more then just friends. She didn't know how Aubrey felt. She didn't want to pressure the blonde, but she had to ask it.

"Well, do you like Stacie more than just friends? In other words, could you see yourself in a relationship with her?" she asked the blonde gently.

She could see that Aubrey had trouble answering that question right away. She could understand that as three pair of eyes were watching.

"You know what? I think you two should talk about it together" she said.

Aubrey looked grateful at her.

"Whatever you decide, I support you no matter what" she said.

"Come on Chlo, lets give them some privacy" she said as she grabbed her girlfriend.

After saying goodbye they left. Whatever the outcome was, they would hear it tomorrow.


	22. Chapter 22

It was Friday. That meant weekend. It was also the day that Stacie and Aubrey would give their statement.

Chloe was curious about what her best friend was going to say. She had asked Bree multiple times about it, but the blonde kept her mouth shut. Stacie refused to talk about it too. The only thing both girls said was that they had to wait until the school paper would be published.

Chloe hated it when her best friend kept secrets for her but she respected her decision. She asked Beca if she knew what they were going to say, but her girlfriend didn't know it either.

They had offered to wait for them until their interview was done, but both girls told them it wasn't necessary. They would catch up later with them Bree had said.

There was a fair in town, and since they hadn't school the next day, Chloe had asked Beca if she wanted to go. They didn't go on dates often because everywhere they go people wanted to take pictures with them and asked a lot of inappropriate questions. Being popular and role models was nice but sometimes they wished they just could be normal teens enjoying their youth. To Chloe's surprise, Beca loved fairs and immediately agreed to go.

After their last class they wished their best friends good luck before going to Chloe's car.

Chloe couldn't stop laughing when she saw Beca's eyes lit up as they arrived at the fair. Her usually badass gothic queen suddenly looked not so badass anymore. Chloe couldn't help but smile when she saw her girlfriend so excited. The usually badass gothic girl looked like a child in a toy store and Beca ran around to explore the fair. Chloe just laughed and followed her girlfriend.

The first thing Beca wanted to do was going on the ferris wheel. Chloe didn't like heights very much, but Beca was so enthusiastic that she gave in.

Beca loved the view of their town from above but Chloe kept her eyes shut. She knew she would throw up if she opened her she felt Beca's lips on her own. Without opening her eyes she kissed her girlfriend back. Suddenly she felt herself relax at the contact. Their simple kiss ended in a hot make out session, and the girls didn't notice the ride was over and that they were back on the ground. When Chloe opened her eyes she realised that half their school took pictures of them. Some of them even filmed them making out. She sighed but smiled. Their Facebook fans would be treated with new pictures.

After the ride Beca announced she was hungry. They found a hotdog stand and Chloe ordered their food.

Beca wolfed down her food. She didn't want to waste time on eating when there was so much waiting for them to do.

Nobody was surprised to see that Beca was a skilled shooter. She hit all the targets she aimed for. Proudly she choose a giant teddy bear as her price and gave it to Chloe.

The two of them were walking around the fair looking for the next thing to do. In the corner of her eye Chloe noticed something odd. Two boys she didn't know towered above Emily.

Emily who was very tall herself didn't seemed to be impressed. The boys started to yell at the junior, but she didn't back down.

The redhead dragged the brunette closer with her to the place were Emily stood.

"...take it down, or you will see what happens." was everything that Chloe could hear.

"Is there a problem guys?" Chloe heard her girlfriend ask in a sweet voice.

The boys looked up in surprise, not expecting to see the royal couple.

"No, there isn't a problem. We were just having a conversation" one of the boys said hastily.

Chloe raised her brow. She didn't believe the boy. It didn't look like they were having a nice conversation at all.

"Em, you're alright?" the redhead asked the younger girl concerned.

"I'm fine" the junior replied without looking Chloe or Beca in the eyes.

"These young men are just leaving, aren't you?" she said sweetly to the boys.

The boys left but they looked back at the three girls a few times.

"What the hell was that about?" Beca asked before Chloe could even open her mouth.

The younger girl suddenly looked scared. She refused to look at the two older girls.

"It was nothing. Just an misunderstanding" she said softly.

"Uhu" Chloe said not convinced.

"What did they want you to take down?" Chloe asked her.

The younger girl suddenly looked scared. She didn't know that Chloe had heard their conversation.

"Nothing. It was just an misunderstanding" she said again.

Beca who could look very scary in her gothic attire wasn't afraid to use her looks in her advantage. Emily maybe wasn't afraid of those two boys, but seeing Beca turning into an angry gothic queen made her uncomfortable.

"Dude, what did they want from you?" the gothic girl asked for the last time.

"They wanted me to take down your Facebook page" the young girl whispered.

She didn't dare to look the two older girls in the eyes. Afraid of their reactions. Afraid that they were angry with her. After all she was the one starting the page. Because of her the two girls suddenly were the centre of attention.

Chloe's heart broke when she saw the expression on the younger girls face. She let go of her girlfriend and hugged the younger girl.

"Oh sweetie, you haven't done anything wrong. And don't ever take that page down" the redhead said.

Because she was busy comforting Emily, the redhead didn't pay attention to her girlfriend. If she had paid attention to Beca, she would've noticed the angry look on her face. Beca's blood was boiling. She was not okay with the two boys threatening Emily. She wasn't okay with this situation.

Beca wasn't a fan of social media herself. And sometimes she hated the attention the page had brought them. It was true that they couldn't walk through town normal. They quickly had become local celebrities, but she wasn't ashamed of showing her affection to her girlfriend in public.

An idea started to form in her head. But she needed her best friend to help with that. And her girlfriend. But now wasn't the moment. She would teach those boys a lesson. She was planning to show the world that she didn't accept this kind of behaviour.

Chloe noticed the change in her girlfriends behaviour.

"Are you okay?" she asked her girlfriend concerned.

Beca looked at her with one of her trademarks smirks.

"I've never been better" came the reply.

The answer send shivers down Chloe's spine. She could swear that Beca was up to something. But now wasn't the time to discuss it. She would leave it for now.

When Emily was calmed down, the three of them enjoyed the rest of the evening at the fair.


	23. Chapter 23

After they had dropped Emily home, Beca and Chloe would go to the redheads house. Of course the junior protested to be brought home, but after what happened at the fair, the two older girls weren't planning to let her go alone.

Since Chloe's parents were gone again, the two would have the house to themselves. And they were planning to take full advantage of it.

After they had changed in their pj's they took the time to fully explore each others body. Their first time had been soft and sweet, but this time their love making was more and tired they fell asleep naked in each others arms.

The next morning after they had their breakfast, Beca had asked Chloe if she could ask Stacie and Aubrey to come over when they had time. She wanted to discuss something with them.

"You really need to consider to get an smartphone" Chloe said while she typed out the message to her friends.

"Stacie said the same. But I think it's to big of a commitment for me" Beca said.

"Why a big commitment?" Chile asked her curious.

"I'm not good at interaction in case you didn't notice. And a smartphone is a lot of responsibility. If you have one, you're expected to answer to messages" the brunette said in all seriousness.

"I see" her girlfriend answered.

The redhead wanted to say something else but then her phone buzzed.

"They will be here around noon" Chloe said as she read the incoming message.

"Perfect" Beca said with a grin.

Chloe was curious. Her girlfriend hadn't told her what she wanted to talk about with them. She had an idea of what it could be but she didn't know for sure. Beca seemed to know what she was thinking about.

"You are curious about what I want to talk about aren't you?" she asked.

"Yes I am. I have a pretty good idea. But I'm not sure if I'm right" the redhead said.

"It's no big deal or something. I just wanted to talk about them what happened yesterday at the fair with Emily. I just want them to keep an eye on her, that's all" Beca said suddenly a bit shy.

"Aw my badass gothic queen isn't so badass after all" Chloe teased.

"It's not that Chlo. Emily is just so young and innocent. She worked so hard to make this Facebook page about us. And she didn't seem scared yesterday, but I think she doesn't understand that those boys will get back at her. I can't let that happen" Beca said softly.

Chloe was amazed by her girlfriend. Her badass girlfriend cared about others despite how she looked and acted. It only made her love her girlfriend more.

"I think you're right. In that case, maybe we should invite Emily too" the redhead said.

"No, I don't think that's a good idea. Something tells me that she don't want to be protected" Beca said softly.

"We will think about it later. Let's get showered" Chloe said.

It was the first time they showered together and somehow their shower turned into another steamy make out session. This was definitely something worth to repeat.

With red facws from their extra shower activities they waited in the kitchen for their friends to show up. With Aubrey's sense of punctuality they knew they would be here at least ten minutes early. As expected their friends didn't disappoint them.

When they had greeted their friends they sat down. Beca being Beca cut straight to the case.

"Yesterday when you were busy with your romantic photoshoot, Chloe and I went to the fair" she started.

The next ten minutes she spent explaining what had happened when they ran into Emily.

Their two friends listened carefully and started to get angry. Just like Beca and Chloe they didn't like it when people were bullied.

"Why do you care? I thought you hated that Facebook page?" Stacie asked her best friend confused.

"I do hate it. But I hate it more when people are forced to stop something because some picks can't handle it" Beca muttered.

"I never thought I would hear something like that coming from your mouth Mitchell" Aubrey said.

"Shut up Posen" was Beca's response.

"I understand it pisses you off. But what is it exactly what you want from us?" Stacie asked.

"I just want you to keep an eye on Emily. Make sure she's safe. I don't know who those boys were. I don't even know if they go to our school. But I bet there are more assholes like that. And Emily is just to innocent to understand that next time they maybe do more than just threaten her" Beca explained.

They agreed to keep an eye on the junior. But Aubrey was determined to find out who they were, and have a talk with them.

Now that the issue with Emily was adressed the four of them caught up on other things. Beca and Chloe still wanted to know what their friends had decided regarding their statement. But their friends kept their mouth shut. They had to wait just like everyone else and would see it when the school paper would come out.

A week later Beca almost choked on her drink when she saw the photo on the front page of the school paper.

Jessica had done a great job of portraying her friends. On the photo, Aubrey and Stacie looked each other deep in the eyes while there foreheads touched. They didn't kiss each other but they looked like they were madly in love. Under the picture was written; _Double Royalty?_

Beca immediately went to page four to read the statement. She was extremely happy when she read their statement. Double Royalty was now a fact.

Her friends told openly about their feelings for each other. They told how they had come in contact with each other after their best friends had fallen for each other. At the same time they told that they were still in a phase were they wanted to know each other better and asked their fellow students to respect their privacy.

The photos that complimented their statement were both sweet and sexy as hell at the same time.

With a smile on her face Beca closed the school paper. She was happy for their friends. They both deserved to be as happy as she and Chloe were.

The next few days the four of them received a lot of attention. And their Facebook page was gained a lot more followers. They had expected that and we're prepared.

But they weren't prepared for what happened after the first wave of attention had calmed down.


	24. Chapter 24

Apparently their Facebook page had caught the attention of a magazine for gay teens. Some pr guy approached the four girls and asked them if they were willing to give an interview and photoshoot.

"That's amazing! We could be role models for thousands of teenagers across the country" Chloe said excitingly when she heard it.

Stacie agreed with the redhead. She would never admit it out loud but secretly she dreamed about a life in the spotlight.

"Dude no. I do like the idea, but I'm not comfortable at all talking and posing for strangers. I would only consider doing it if Jessica would take the pictures and Ashley would do the interview" Beca said.

"I'm sorry but I don't like the idea of getting exploited only because I'm a lesbian" Aubrey stated.

Since they couldn't agree on it they turned down the offer. Because Aubrey was on the schools debate club, she would contact the magazine to tell them their decision.

The pr guy was disappointed but respected their decision. His boss however wanted them so much that she contacted the schools principal and arranged a meeting with her.

A week later the four girls were called into the principals office. Worried that something had happened the girls went to miss Abernathy.

"Girls, I asked you to be here because I want you to meet miss Adams" she said while she gestured to the black woman in her office.

"You can call me Cynthia Rose" the woman said after they had introduced themselves.

"I'm the owner of the magazine whose offer you turned down" Cynthia Rose said.

Unsure the four girls looked at her. They didn't get why she was here. They thought they had made themselves very clear when they turned down the offer.

"Don't be scared. I'm just here to see if there's something I can do that make you change your minds. I really want to an interview with you in my magazine. The four of you are such different personalities that you would be a great representation to the gay community" the black woman said.

The four of them were stunned. They didn't really know what to say to that.

"What is it that holds you back the most to do this?" Cynthia Rose wanted to know.

"To be honest with you, Chloe and Stacie really liked the idea to become role models for other gay teens" Aubrey answered for them.

"So it's you two who have issues with it?" Cynthia Rose asked.

"Yes that is correct. I personally don't like the idea of being exploited for being a lesbian. And Beca here is uncomfortable with the idea to talking and posing to people she doesn't know" Aubrey answered honest.

"What can I offer you that will change your mind? Of course you all will get paid for this" Cynthia Rose said.

"Dude I'm not interested in your money" Beca said.

Aubrey who was extremely good at negotiating suddenly had an idea.

"Could you give us a second to discuss this?" she asked.

"Of course, take your time" the black woman answered.

The four of them left the office and discussed it. When they agreed with what they wanted they got back to the office.

"We have a few terms of our own. If you can live with that we will do it" Aubrey said.

"Okay, let me hear your terms. I'm sure we could make it work" Cynthia Rose said.

"We will do it if Jessica Smith our school paper photograper can take the pictures. And Ashley Jones from our school paper can do the interviews. And we want that Emily Junk can upload the pictures on our page" Aubrey said.

"Is that all?" Cynthia Rose asked.

"Yes that's all we ask" Aubrey answered.

"No!" Beca said suddenly.

Everyone looked at her in surprise.

"I don't want your money. If you insist on paying me for being myself, I want you to turn it into a fund for kids who got kicked out of their homes for being gay" Beca said.

Her friends looked at her in awe. They weren't surprised though. It was typically Beca to do something like this.

"In that case you can do the same with the money you were going to pay us for the interview" Aubrey said on behalf of herself and the other two girls.

"Okay I think we have a deal then" Cynthia Rose said.

"Good luck in getting Jessica and Ashley to do it" Aubrey said before they left the office.

Later during lunch they talked about what happened in the principals office. Since Jessica and Ashley didn't agree with their lifestyle, they were sure that there would be no interview. And even if they agreed, they had to get consent from their parents since they were all minors. The four of then wouldn't have any problems getting consent but they were sure that Jessica and Ashley's parents wouldn't give their consent.

They had underestimated the influence miss Abernathy had because two days later they were called again to the principals office.

This time the two girls from the school paper were present too. Miss Abernathy had talked with them and their parents. At first the parents of the two girls were against it. But miss Abernathy had pointed out that this could be their ticket to a great university, so they had give in easily.

"Why did you ask for us?" Jessica wanted to know before she agreed.

"I loved the way you did our interview and I don't like working with people I don't know. With the two of you I know it will be an interview that portrays us as we are. And you are an amazing photographer" Beca said simply.

Satisfied with the answer they started to plan a date.


	25. Chapter 25

"I know you think I'm funny but I'm not exactly on comedy hour" Beca said.

Chloe couldn't hide her smile. The two of them were in the locker room. They hadn't seen each other much due to them being in different classes. They had both been busy with their after school activities.

"We're not going to wear each others underwear for the photo shoot" Beca said.

Their current discussion was the result of Beca catching Chloe wearing her underwear again. Although Beca couldn't really say anything because she herself was wearing Chloe's underwear. It seemed to be their thing to do on gym days.

"But Becs, you look so hot in my underwear" Chloe said with a pout.

"I'm not going to do a photo shoot in my underwear. And I don't think Aubrey would do that either" Beca said.

"I'm pretty sure Stacie wouldn't have a problem with it" the redhead said with a smug smile.

"It's going to be an interview for a teenage magazine not for Playboy, princess" Beca answered.

The day of the interview and photo shoot approached and Beca already regretted it. Her usually bubbly girlfriend was even more bubblier than usual. She didn't even know how that was even possible. But she was. Mixed with Emily's excitement it was a torture for her. They had invited the junior to come along with them because without her they wouldn't even have this interview.

The two girls were constantly chatting and laughing. They even dragged Beca along with them to shop for the perfect outfit for three fucking days in a row. Personally Beca didn't care how Chloe was dressed. In her opinion her girlfriend always looked fabulous. They had tried to get her a new outfit but she simply had refused. She would wear her usual gothic outfit.

Finally interview day was here. Beca already wished the day was over. Chloe had woke her up way to early for her liking and was constantly talking. She wasn't a morning person and she needed at least four black coffee before feeling more like a human instead of a zombie.

The seven of them would be picked up at their school by a car from the magazine. When the seven of them waited they were shocked to see that Cynthia Rose had sent a pink limo.

"Hello ladies, my name is Richard and I'm your driver for today" he said to them.

He opened the door to let them in. As they sat down they were amazed by the drinks and candy that was put there for them.

"I could get used to this lifestyle" Stacie said.

"It's a nice ride" Aubrey agreed.

Jessica and Ashley sat quietly together. They weren't exactly friends with the other girls and didn't know what to say. Chloe seemed to notice that the two girls weren't comfortable.

"Are you excited for today?" she asked them.

"I am. This is something I never thought would happen. And I think it's a great opportunity to learn how it works in real life" Ashley said.

"I'm excited to take photos for a famous magazine" Jessica answered.

"I think you both do great. You work really well as a team. That's why I wanted you two to do it" Beca said.

"We're both still surprised and honored that you wanted us, considering how we treated you" Jessica said softly.

"It happened. It's in the past" Beca said simply.

After Beca's words the two girls visibly relaxed. Apparently their actions in the past had bothered them.

After two hours they arrived at the magazines headquarter. Cynthia Rose was alreadty waiting outside for them.

"Welcome. Did you had a good ride?" she asked them as soon as they got out of the car.

"It was amazing, thank you" Aubrey answered for all of them.

When they follow the woman inside she gives them a quick tour through the building. The office is surprisingly colorful with rainbow flags decorating several offices. The people who worked there were as colorful and the decorating.

As they sit in Cynthia Rose's office, the woman started to explain what will happen today. She wants Jessica and Ashley to work with the magazines photographer and reporter so that they will know what they have to do.

"I encourage you to give your own input if you think that will work out better. After all you both know them better we do" she says to the two girls.

She grabbed her phone and a few minutes later two women appeared.

"This are Denise and Flo our photographer and reporter" she introduced them.

After the introduction Jessica and Ashley followed them for the instructions for today.

"You're Emily right?" she asked the tall junior.

"Yes I am. It's an honour to meet you" Emily says excitedly.

"I understand that you made the Facebook page for your Double Royalty. I have seen it and I must say I'm impressed. Maybe you can film today for a blog for your page" the Afro-American woman suggest.

"Oh my stars! I would totally like that" the young girl said.

"Is she always so upbeat?" Cynthia Rose asked the other girls.

"Unfortunately she is" Beca answered quickly.

"Maybe you should talk with Jean our social media consultant. I think she can help you to make your page better" she continued.

"I would like that" Emily said politely.

After Emily left them to work with Jean, the four girls were left behind with Cynthia Rose.

"What I want from you is to be yourself. Talk about how you met and became couples. Maybe something about your hobbies. But I think it will work out quite well. If there's something your not comfortable talking about I want you to say that" Cynthia Rose explains them.

Cynthia Rose made sure they were comfortable the whole time. And with her clear explanation of today the knew what was expected from them. When they had questions she took the time to answer them.

After some time the interview was ready to begin. Ashley started with questions for them individually. After that she asked questions for the couples. And the last thing were the questions for them as a group. In the meantime Emily was filming it for her blog. She had been given excellent tips on how to do it. Jessica took photos during the interview.

After the questioning was done, it was time for the separate photos as well the couple photos and group photos. To everyone's surprise Cynthia Rose had asked if she would take some pictures of Emily as well because without her they wouldn't be here today.

The bouncy junior was taken aback by this request. She didn't feel she had done anything special to earn this.

'Come on Emily. You deserve it. It's your time to shine" Chloe assured the younger girl.

"Dude, this is all thanks to you. It's part of your legacy" Beca added.

"Yeah come on Legacy" Stacie said.

With the encouragement and support from the other girls, Emily gave in.

After the work was done they were invited for a lunch. They all got hungry and accepted the invitation.

The atmosphere during the lunch was comfortable and relaxing. They all had fun and were laughing. Even Jessica and Ashley were relaxed.

"I've seen the pictures you took and they are amazing. I understand now why Beca only wanted to work with you. The same goes for you Ashley. You are a talented reporter young lady" Cynthia Rose complimented the girls.

They blushed because they weren't used to get recognition for their hard work.

"Thank you" they said in unison.

"It's that you don't agree with the lifestyle of my readers, otherwise I would offer you both a place here at the magazine when you finished school" the black woman continued

They didn't know what to say to that. They really had enjoyed working with the magazine today but they had only done it because it was a ticket to a good education. But secretly their view of people with a different lifestyle had changed. They just weren't ready to embrace it.

The ride back was comfortable. They were all exhausted but satisfied.


	26. Chapter 26

"You make little things look like a tsunami when in actual fact its a puddle" Chloe said.

"Seriously Chloe?" Beca asked her.

The four of them were reading the interview before it was going to be published. Since they were all minors their parents had to give their consent. None of their parents had problems with the interview or the pictures. In fact they all had admired Ashley's writing style and Jessica's photographing skills.

The only one who had a problem with a part of the interview was Beca. The part where Chloe described how sexy her girlfriend looked in her underwear to be precise. It was just a part of how the redhead had told what happened before they were officially together. And that the seemed to be their thing on the days when they had physical education.

Apparently Beca hadn't a say in it, all their parents had given their consent so it was going to be published anyway.

"Just be glad you didn't have to do photos in Chloe's underwear" Stacie said with a smile.

"I guess you're right" Beca said after giving that a thought.

"I'm going to give Legacy a call and tell her she can upload the video she made" Aubrey said.

They had decided that when their parents had given their consent, Emily would upload her video and the pictures as a tease.

Later that night Chloe checked Facebook to see if their photos got any reactions. She was mind blown when she saw how many reactions there were.

Most of them were positive, with many questions when the magazine would come out. Of course, there were haters and people who judged their lifestyle.

They had been local celebrities before the interview. But when they stepped into the school the next day, everyone wanted to be seen with the seven girls.

Before this all happened, Jessica and Ashley weren't exactly popular. Now everyone knew who they are. Not knowing how to handle this sudden popularity they hid themselves in the school papers office. Eventually they had to come out their hiding spot to attend their classes. They didn't liked the attention although they were proud of their work. Luckily for them they had all their classes together so they could support each other. They hoped the attention for them would fade as soon as people realised they had boring lives.

The five other girls handled their popularity better. As double royalty they were used to it by now. Although it was a bit overwhelming, Beca and Aubrey's deadly glares kept everyone at a distance.

Chloe and Stacie seemed to love the attention they got. They enthusiastically answered all the questions and even signed their pictures. They loved it and thanked everyone for their support.

Emily as the one who first created everything around the high school royalty and later the double royalty was by now used at the attention she got. People praised her for making the Facebook page. They all wanted to know when she would post more photos or videos.

After a few days things went back to normal. It was a relief for them that they were just normal high school students again. They all had been busy with studying and cheerleading practice in Chloe's case. Beca had to rehearse for a upcoming concert and Stacie and Aubrey had their own things to do for their debate and chess teams.

Their relief was only temporary. After the magazine came out everyone went nuts. Suddenly everyone wanted to take pictures with them. People they hadn't spoke to before wanted to be their friends. They couldn't walk around normal around school or their town.

They had expected that people would react but this was overwhelming. Even for Chloe and Stacie the attention was to much.

Their principal stepped up and thanks to her the seven girls could walk around the school in relative peace. Other social media had picked up on the girls popularity and started to call the school. Paparazzi and journalists were hanging around the school grounds in hope to caught a glimpse of the girls.

Aubrey's father had hired a driver that would drive the girls from and to school after they were chased by journalists. Miss Abernathy felt responsible because she encouraged the girls to do the interview. She hired security guards that would protect them.

A quiet creepy looking Asian woman named Lilly made sure they were safe after school hours and during school hours they were accompanied by a security guard named Denise.

Although they didn't signed up for this kind of attention they were proud of what they done. They became a role model for gay teens and they took it seriously. Even though Ashley and Jessica weren't in one of the pictures, everyone knew who they are. Despite they didn't like the attention it had been a good chance to work on their skills. Finally they got the recognition they deserved for their hard work.

Some people would change because of their sudden fame but not these girls. They stayed grounded and didn't forgot where they came from. This adventure had only brought them closer and the seven of them became good friends. Only they could understand what did has done to them. They wouldn't change their experiences for the world but they wished they hadn't became so famous.

At least when they're at school they could live like normal teenagers. Eventually the journalists disappeared around the school and they thought their fame had died down.

They couldn't know then that it was only the start of a very interesting period before they would graduate high school.


	27. Chapter 27

"Am I the only one who feels extremely uncomfortable about this?" Stacie asked her friends.

The five of them were on their way to Ashley's house. Reverend Jones, Ashley's father had invited them for a small party. They all knew that reverend Jones was a very strict and conservative Christian. They didn't want to accept the offer but Ashley had practically begged them to come.

They didn't want to be rude to the girl who portrayed them so well. So here they were on their way, all dressed very modest with little to no make up on. Even Beca had changed her usual gothic attire for a simple blouse and skirt.

"No you're not the only one" Beca mumbled.

Chloe, Aubrey and Emily were used to go to church every Sunday. They weren't as uncomfortable as the other two although the church they attended wasn't as strict and conservative.

Nervously they got out of Aubrey's car and walked to the front door of Ashley's house. Before they had a chance to knock, the door opened. Revealing a very exciting Jessica and Ashley on the other side.

"Come in" the two girls said in unison.

The five of them looked at each other before stepping into the house. They never had seen the two girls so happy or excited before.

They hanged their coats and followed the two girls into the living room.

To their surprise, Ashley and Jessica's parents who were there too for the occasion, greeted them warmly.

"Please take a seat. Do you girls want something to drink?" Ashley's mother asked them.

"A cup of tea please" Aubrey said on their behalf.

When they sat down and had their tea, they waited for the explanation why they were invited.

"You probably asked yourself why we invited you?" reverend Jones asked them.

They all nodded.

"As you know we don't exactly approve your lifestyle. But I've read the interview and I'm very much impressed by how humble you all are. And we are grateful for giving our daughters the chance to work on something that will help their careers one day. So we wanted to thank you for that. And God learned us to not judge people" reverend Jones said.

"Thank you for your kind words reverend, but it was all Beca's idea. She doesn't like to work with people she doesn't know" Aubrey explained.

"Miss Abernathy told us that" Ashley's father said.

"And you young lady" he continued as he turned to Emily.

"I'm very impressed by how you made that Facebook page."

"You have Facebook?" Beca asked shocked.

"Of course, the church has it's own page. We live in a time where social media is an essential part of today's life" he said.

"Beca doesn't believe in social media. She doesn't even have a smartphone" Chloe said.

"You really are your mother's daughter" Jessica's father suddenly said.

The mention of Beca's late mother left an uncomfortable silence.

"I didn't know you knew my mother" Beca said finally.

"We went all to school with Rose" Ashley's mother explained.

Then reverend Jones disappeared only to come back several minutes later with a book.

"I wanted to give you this to thank you. It's one of the reasons I invited you" reverend Jones said to Beca as he handed her the book.

When she opened it she noticed it wasn't a book. It was a photo album full of pictures of Beca's mom as a child and teenager.

Speechless Beca flipped through the pages. She couldn't believe that someone had saved those photos for such a long time.

She had never seen any pictures of her mom when she was younger. It was unreal for her to see how much she looked like her mother. Without her gothic make up and outfit she and her mother could be twins.

"Thank you so much for this" she managed to get out.

She gave the photo album to her girlfriend so that she could see how her mom looked like when she was younger. Naturally the other girls wanted to take a look too.

Although it hurted Beca to be confronted with pictures of her mom so suddenly, she was happy to have them.

The rest of the time they spent there was really nice. When they left the girls promised to come back soon.

"Wow! That went better than I expected it to be" Stacie said after they had dropped off Legacy.

The rest of the girls could only agree to that. Today had been a very good day.


	28. Chapter 28

Two months had passed since the magazine with their interview had came out. After a month things slowly had gotten back to normal. Everyone started to forget about the Double Royalty. Plus the arrival in the form of double trouble contributed to the fact that the students didn't have any interest in them anymore.

Since two weeks their school had new students. German twins named Pieter and Komissar. At least if you should believe the rumours. Beca was pretty sure that Komissar wasn't the real name of the female part of the twins. To be honest she didn't really care what her real name was.

For unknown reasons the two new students had something against the Double Royalty. They never missed a moment to try to bring them down.

Komissar was blond tall and beautiful. She had an deathly glare that even put Aubrey's glare to shame. And for some reason she was in Beca's head. Beca who normally was confident was now confused. For some reason Komissar really intimidated her while Chloe, Aubrey and Stacie just pretended they didn't even exist.

She had come across them twice now and both times it hadn't exactly been her finest moments.

Beca wasn't a stranger to bullying. Since she started Barden High she was bullied. Until she broke the nose of one of her bullies. But Pieter and Komissar were different. They took it to a whole new level. Soon they had noticed that both Beca and Emily were the weak spots in their group of friends. And they used that information carefully, never missing an opportunity to try to intimidate them.

Beca wasn't amused when she arrived at school that Tuesday. The first thing she noticed was a giant ass picture of her and Chloe in each others underwear. She immediately knew that 'The Terror Twins' how Legacy had dubbed them, where behind this.

Beca knew this because the picture of them they used was real. A classmate had took it with her phone before Chloe and she were even in a relationship. Calamity had shown it to them at the time but refused to delete or share it. Even at the time of their short fame she hadn't done anything with it. How The Terror Twins had gotten it was a mystery.

They needed to react with something that would shut the two of them. They went to their classmates and asked a copy of every picture of them in their underwear. When they had about forty pictures, Legacy uploaded it on their Facebook page that same night.

For them it was over with that. By releasing the pictures themselves, they took over control. The Terror Twins weren't happy with that reaction and planned a revenge. A revenge that would totally get out of hand.

The Double Royalty were quite popular at their school much to the dislike of Pieter and Komissar. In Germany everyone feared them and they had reigned their school with terror. They missed that power and wanted to achieve the same in America.

Traitors never sleep, and this time The Terror Twins had some luck on their side. A few angry boys offered the twins their services. They were the same boys that tried to intimidate Emily at the fair. The same boys that learned a little lesson for Stacie and Beca.

They told The Terror twins what happened at the fair. And how they hated that Facebook page and the openly display of affection between the Double Royalty. And how much they hated Emily in general.

That piece of information gave The Terror Twins the perfect idea for revenge. They tried to break up Beca and Chloe. That didn't work. They knew that they didn't even have to try something with Stacie or Aubrey. Emily was the perfect weak spot they needed.

Emily Junk was tall, smart, a ball of excitement, naive, honest, sweet, innocent and young. A combination that made her vulnerable. She always saw the good side of people. Because she was so honest she always thought that other people were honest too. So when she received a note from her secret crush Benji to meet her after school, she couldn't wait for the day to get over. Little did she know the note wasn't from Benji.

 _Her height had saved her numerous times. Because she was so tall people couldn't intimidate het easily. Most people were to short to look into her eyes. Only Stacie and a few boys were taller than she was. But The Terror Twins were even taller than Stacie._ They towered above her. _And when she saw them and the look in their eyes she knew it was a was no Benji. Somehow they found out about her crush on him._

 _For the first time in her life Emily felt intimidated. She wanted to run away buy then Bumper, Donald and their gang of bad news closed in on her._

" _You can run but not hide my dear" Komissar said with that sweet voice of her._

 _Donald and Bumper each grabbed a side of her and hold her tightly._

" _What do you want from me?" Emily whispered._

" _You are going to tell us everything we need to know about that Double Royalty. And these gentlemen want you to shut down your little Facebook page" Pieter said._

 _Although she was scared, she refused to betray her friends. The one thing that defined Emily was her stubbornness. At this moment her stubbornness was the only thing she had left. So she kept her mouth shut and refused to say anything anymore._

 _The only sounds she made where sounds of pain when they started to beat her up. She didn't know how long it took before she passed out._

Ashley and Jessica where on their way to Jessica's house when they noticed something strange. They thought they saw a lifeless body lying in the grass at the side of the road.

They hurried over to see what it was. When they came closer they immediately recognised the lifeless body as Emily's. The young girl lay on her stomach and the two girls turned her over so that she was face up.

Shocked they looked at each other when they saw the bruised and blood covered face of their young friend.


	29. Chapter 29

Emily's face looked much worse than it actually was. As soon as Jessica and Ashley tried to help her up, she immediately tried to defence herself, not knowing who touched her. When she recognised her friends, Emily relaxed instantly.

"What happened Legacy?" Ashley asked the young girl gently.

"I tripped and fell on my face" Legacy said without looking at the two older girls.

Jessica and Ashley weren't crazy. Her injuries weren't caused by falling and the two older girls just looked at each other. Both of them knew that Emily hadn't told the truth. Clearly, the younger girl didn't want to talk about it and they decided to let it go.

Instead they took her to Jessica's house so she could clean herself up. After Emily had washed the blood off her face, Ashley took care of the cuts.

"Thank you" Emily said to them.

"You're welcome" they said in unison.

Before Emily left, she made them promise that they wouldn't say anything about it to Beca and the rest.

The next day, Emily did her best to avoid the Double Royalty and the Terror Twins. Somehow she managed to do that until she met Beca in one of the bathrooms.

"Legacy, what the hell happened to your face?" a shocked Beca asked her.

"I tripped over my feet and fell" Emily said.

Since she was known for her clumsiness, Beca believed it.

"Just be careful where you put your feet next time" Beca said before she left.

 _The next day, Benji walked around the school like a zombie. Guilt was eating him alive._

 _He knew exactly what happened to Emily. Someone had lured him to go to the abandoned field behind the school yesterday. When he saw Emily and then Pieter and Komissar approaching her, he knew something wasn't right. He was about to yell something at her to warn her when he saw Bumper and Donald coming._

 _Scared of what was going to happen, he hid himself. He grabbed his phone and started to record them. When he saw them beating up Emily, he just stood there. Not able to move out of fear, he stayed where he was. When Emily collapsed, Bumper and Donald picked her up and carried her away._

 _Not knowing what to do he saved what he recorded as evidence. Too shocked about what he just witnessed, he sat there. This wasn't fair. As far as he knew Emily was a sweet girl. She was always nice to everyone and helped when she could. She didn't deserve this. He knew that he had to do something. He just didn't know what exactly._

The only two people in school that weren't afraid of the twins were Aubrey and Stacie. Since Benji himself was scared of them he was afraid to go to them. The only two others he knew of that cared for Emily were Beca and Chloe.

He knew he had to go to them. They were the only option in his mind to protect Emily in the future. Since they were older than him, they didn't share any classes. But he knew were to find them.

Beca and Chloe had a secret spot in the school library were they sometimes met to kiss. Benji went to the library in hope to find them there.

Luck must be on his side because Chloe happen to be there studying. Nervously, Benji walked up to the redhead.

"Uhm, Chloe, can I talk to you for a second?" he asked.

"Sure. What's up Benji?" the redhead said with a smile.

"It's about Emily. Something happened to her yesterday. I happen to witness it but was afraid to do something" he said suddenly embarrassed.

"What happened Benji?" the redhead asked now concerned.

Wordlessly he gave her his phone. She pressed the play button and watched the whole film without saying anything. Only the look in het eyes had changed.

"Can you send it to me?" she asked after she saw it.

"I don't have your number but you can sent it to yourself" he answered quietly.

"Thank you Benji for coming to me. I'm not angry with you. I understand why you didn't do anything. It was good of you to record it and come to me though" the redhead said reassuringly.

Benji felt instantly better after he went to Chloe. He hoped it didn't bring Emily more problems.

When Benji left, the redhead immediately sent a message to Aubrey and Stacie to come to the library. She also asked Stacie to bring Beca with her. At times like this she hated the fact that her girlfriend refused to get a smartphone.

Both Stacie and Aubrey replied that they would be there in ten minutes.

When her friends were finally there she showed them the film that Benji had made yesterday.

Angry about what she just saw, Beca stormed out of the library.

"I'm going to kill them!" was the last thing she yelled after Chloe asked her where she was going.


End file.
